Tokyo Bambi
by ills
Summary: In Usagi's hands infatuation can lead to multitude of embarrassing situations especially with a blue haired genius at her disposal. High School is being turned into chaos and one has to wonder did Mamoru ever stand a chance against Usagi? U/M
1. Evil lollypops

_Disclaimer: These lawyer people told me that I had to state very clearly that I don't own Sailor Moon or Haou Airen. _

_Bishie_: Short for bishounen, translated roughly means "pretty boy."

**Tokyo Bambi**

**One**

The annoying slurping sound the blonde haired blued eyed girl was making as she devoured her blueberry flavored lollypop was enough to make Ami want to pummel her with her World History text book. Watching the girl pop the confectionary treat out of her mouth Ami had to stifle her own giggles as she saw that the blonde's mouth and teeth were now completely stained blue. "So, do you want to help me?" The blonde, formally named Usagi Tsukino, asked her blue eyes filled with unhindered child-like hope.

While letting out a long sigh Ami closed her World History text book and swiveled around in her chair to face the blonde. "Despite the fact that what you're asking me is relatively possible, I simply can't see myself actually partaking in your," She paused momentarily in thought, tapping her pen lightly against her desk as she did so. "For the lack of a better word silly plan Usagi."

Usagi's jaw dropped open as she found herself to be absolutely flabbergasted, "What's silly about love?"

"Love?" Ami questioned while her aquamarine eyebrows shot up towards her own hairline. "This isn't love Usagi," She stated quite bluntly. "This is an infatuation with an image of a boy you made up in your own head, frankly this should be considered borderline obsession if you ask me."

Puffing out her own cheeks in anger Usagi regarded her best friend with cold eyes, "Well, if you won't help me then I'll just have to find another super genius to help me." She glared at her as she stood up, "Or I could just do it myself."

Unable to help herself Ami let out a tiny giggle causing Usagi glare to intensify, "Usagi, you've gotten straight Ds in Science since Middle School and if you haven't noticed already I'm the only 'super genius' in the Juuban district."

"So?" Usagi began to protest but seeing her point let out a defeated sigh while plopping herself back down onto her chair. Bringing her legs up onto the chair the blonde sat Indian style while propping her elbow up on her knee and allowing her face to rest on the palm of her hand. Turning back towards her text book Ami watched out of the corner of eye as Usagi returned the blueberry lollypop back into its rightful place inside of her mouth.

'Oh god,' Ami thought with disgust as the slurping sounds once again filled the air of her bedroom while Usagi began brainstorming a different plan of attack.

While pondering over a new concept to get what she desired Ami's words kept on echoing in the blonde's little head, over and over again. '_Infatuation with an image of a boy you made up in your own head_,' Not understanding the true meaning behind Ami's words Usagi mentally snorted. 'Asanuma Ittou is as real of a person as a human can get,' She thought. 'And, I'm head over heels in L.O.V.E. with him,' Her inner voice practically sang. 'And one day we're going to get married and have plenty of cute children.'

Usagi's mind began to haze over as her lovey-dovey fantasy began to dominate not only her mind but her entire being. Sneaking another peek at the blond Ami could practically see the hearts beginning to form in Usagi's eyes as she began to suck harder on her lollypop. Feeling her own irritation level rising with each passing _slurp_, Ami wanted nothing more than to rip that confectionary demon from her friend's mouth and throw it into oncoming traffic. However, knowing that such an act would invoke sadness in her friend she instead took a deep breath, counting to ten while not only mentally cursing Asanuma Ittou but her friend's clumsily behavior as well.

If it hadn't been for not only Asanuma but Usagi's notorious klutz behavior then Ami could be happily working on her homework in peace instead she had to be subjected to not only her friend's idiotic plans but evil lollypops as well.

It had all began nearly seven months ago when Usagi had first encountered Asanuma by accident one afternoon while walking home from school. Usagi alongside with Ami and their friend Minako were happily discussing, well Usagi and Minako were discussing while Ami was breezily mentally reviewing for an upcoming exam, their favorite pastimes: bishies and desserts.

While gasping in outrage Usagi ran ahead and stepped in front of Minako, "No way!" Usagi practically yelled as she began walking backwards so she could stare Minako in the face. "Hakuron is the ultimate bishie in Haou Airen not Fuuoron, ok!" Usagi argued childishly and before Minako could have a chance to respond she found herself falling face forward into the hard unyielding concrete sidewalk, having tripped over a discarded tree branch.

While continuing to walk backwards Usagi couldn't help but begin chuckling at her friend's predicament while Ami stopped, bending down to assist their fallen friend. "That was so classic, and you guys call me a klutz." Usagi continued laughing, not noticing that she was walking onto a busy street when the red _do not walk _sign was flashing.

"Are you alright?" Ami asked while inspected the long haired blonde for possible injuries.

"Fine, the only thing wounded is my pride." Minako admitted while lifting herself up, shifting her eyes towards the snickering blonde her own light blue eyes suddenly widened. "Usagi!" She screamed as she began running towards the blonde while Ami gasped in horror.

Not paying attention to her surroundings Usagi ceased her laughing while tilting her head to the side. "What?" She questioned, absolutely clueless to the fact that a truck was rushing towards her at full speed.

"Usagi! Get out of the way!" Minako screamed as ran towards the blonde fearing the worst. The trunk's horn brought Usagi crashing back down to reality and as she twisted her head to the side the gravity of the situation hit her like a ton of bricks.

Staring at her impending doom Usagi could only drop to the street floor, closing her eyes tightly as her own fear immobilized her entire body.

Holding her breath the girl could only await her own one way ticket to the spirit world but just as the truck's horn began to grow louder she felt a pair of strong arms lifting her up off the ground bridal style. While the truck sped by the pair landed without a scratch on the sidewalk's corner.

Hesitantly opening her blue eyes Usagi found herself staring into the dark blue grey eyes of her savior. "Are you an angel?" She asked while bringing her hand up to run it through his short blonde hair, wanting to feel if he was real or not.

"No, I'm Asanuma." He answered simply while bringing his face closer to hers.

"Asanuma, are you sure I haven't just died and gone to heaven?" Usagi questioned ignoring the fact that her two best friend were currently standing next to the couple, hovering over her like a couple of worried mother hens.

"Pretty sure," He chuckled.

Maybe it had been the near death experience but quite suddenly Usagi felt her impulse control suddenly disappear as she placed her hands behind Asanuma's head, pulling him down so she could cover his lips with her own. Wide-eyed with shock Asanuma pulled away feeling sparks of electricity coursing through his veins. "Wow," Was the only word the he could form and get past his lips as he stared down at the small blonde in his arms.

"What's your nam-" He began to ask before his head suddenly shot up as his cell phone began vibrating in his pant's pocket. "Ah, Mamoru must be calling me." Asanuma said causing the blonde's eyes to widen. "Wait," Usagi began he was no longer paying attention to her instead looking at Minako. "Is this your friend?" He asked the blonde and when she nodded her head he handed Usagi to her as if she were a sack of potatoes.

"Wait, can I at least get your number?!" Usagi called out towards him while he began to run away taking his cell out of his pocket in the process. "I don't remember my number- Ack!" He screamed as he placed the cell phone to his ear. "I'm coming right now don't scream so loudly Mamoru!" Asanuma yelled, disappearing around the corner.

"No!" Usagi screamed while jumping out of Minako's arms but before she could chase after Asanuma, Ami jumped out in front of her. Uncharacteristically the usual calm and collected bluenette snapped taking a hold of her friend by her shoulders and shaking her. "What have we've taught you about looking both ways before crossing the street!" She yelled while continuing to shake the poor girl. "Do you realize you almost gave me a heart attack?!"

"Do _you _realize you just let that hot boy just get away?" Usagi shot back and watched as the bluenette's eye began to twitch. "I'm sorry, what I just said was stupid and insensitive to your feelings." Usagi robotically apologized as she saw her friend on the verge of snapping.

"Alright, we've all just gone through a traumatic experience and need sometime to calm down." Minako stated as she pulled the girls apart, "I have an idea why don't we all go done the arcade, Ami looks like she needs sometime with the punching bag."

Usagi nodded and the two of them began to lead the bluenette through the busy streets of Juuban towards the Game Center Crown.

It was while Usagi was consuming her tenth chocolate shake that day that she paused in mid-slurp, slamming her hand upon the wooden counter. Silently she promised herself to do everything in her power, short of stalking, to make Asanuma her boyfriend.

For months on end Usagi had forsaken all her homework, friends and even the arcade trying to brainstorm the perfect plan to be able to win Asanuma over. One morning while she was in the shower it had hit her, if she transferred to Asanuma's school she would have a better chance at getting close to him.

But, unfortunately for the young blonde after she had bribed a nameless nobody at her school to gather information on Asanuma's schooling she discovered that Asanuma went to an all boys school. For about ten minutes Usagi felt defeated and hopeless, that is until she thought about disguising herself as a boy to better get to know Asanuma. There she could befriend him and gather all the information she needed to make him hers.

That's where Ami's super genius came in; unfortunately the bluenette wanted no part in Usagi's master plan.

While pushing her lollypop into her cheek Usagi shifted her eyes towards Ami's bedroom door as she heard it opening up, the unexpected sound effectively knocking out of her haze. Stepping into the room was a taller blue eyed woman with long wavy black hair and a tattoo of a crescent moon on her forehead. Wearing a maid's outfit Usagi couldn't help but raise her eyebrow as she scanned the woman's lithe form, noticing that her skirt had been shortened since the last time she'd saw her.

"Good afternoon Luna," Usagi greeted the taller woman and she bowed slightly in response before turning towards Ami. Quite suddenly as she watched the two a Cheshire grin spread across the blonde's face causing the bluenette to push her chair back slightly in fear.

"You know Ami, when people had heard that you cloned your lovely dying cat and mixed it's DNA with a humans to create a new humanoid species, most people thought you'd gone mad." Allowing her jaw to drop slightly she glared at the blonde fiercely, knowing exactly where her train of thinking was heading. "Now, when you fell in love with what most called your very own creation, a lot of people called it sick. But, what did I do Ami? I accepted your relationship without question because I'm a true frie-"

"Fine!" Ami yelled while standing up and practically marching towards the blonde. Bending over slightly she plucked the atrocious blue confectionary treat from her mouth, "But, if I help you the first rule I'm enforcing is there are to be no more lollypops in my home."

"Deal," Usagi agreed quite warmly while Luna who stood behind Ami looked utterly confused.

While pinching the bride of her nose Ami sighed while walking back towards her seat. "I can build you a hologram inducing pen, and obviously I'm going to have to hack into the school's database and fabricate your transfer papers as well as your school records." She sighed as she sat back down, "The only problem in our school."

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked while titling her head.

"Well, how are you going to account for missing school while you're attending Azabu?" Ami asked while Usagi allowed her face to rest on the palm of her hand once again as she pondered over their dilemma.

Usagi snapped her fingers while straighten herself up in her chair, "I got it." She declared, "Why don't we get Minako to disguise herself as me and attend my classes for me?"

Narrowing her eyes at the blonde Ami simply shook her head, "But, then who will cover Minako's classes?"

Embarrassed at her own stupid remark Usagi placed her hand behind her head and began laughing, "Good point." She agreed before her eyes landed on Luna, "Why don't you build two hologram machines?" She asked causing Ami to raise her eyebrows; quite suddenly she noticed where Usagi had been looking at when she made that comment. "Oh no," She began to protest.

"Well, this way you'd get to spend more time with her," Usagi said.

"I don't mind," Luna replied. "I don't really know what you're guys are planning but I'd be happy to help in any way possible."

"See, she wants to help," Usagi smiled towards Luna.

"Alright," Ami finally said while slumping over slightly in her chair while Usagi began to jump triumphantly in the air. "Just give me a couple of days to build it," The bluenette stated while eying the blonde. 'Just what have I gotten myself into?'

**--**

**An: I hope that you've enjoyed it. For those that were reading the original Trunks/Usagi version of this and have questions basically what happened was that I wasn't happy that this was one of my least popular stories while I thoroughly enjoy it. I didn't want to be discouraged for lack of enthusiasm so, I decided to write it as a Mamoru/Usagi instead. **

**I have to admit that gender bending; cross-dressing stories are my absolute favorite to write so I'm going to have tons of fun writing this. Hope you guys enjoy it and leave me plenty of love. **

ills


	2. Luna Pen

_Disclaimer: You'd be surprised to hear the list of all the things I don't own, such as Sailor Moon and Peto Bismol. _

**Two**

Some girls would say that they were fond of the color pink, finding that it reminded them of their childhood. Meanwhile a small percent of girls were overly zealous with the color as it was practically synonymous, not to mention the epitome of femininity. Usagi Tsukino happened to belong to the latter category; her own personal bedroom appeared as though some mystical creature had ripped open her roof proceeding to throw up Peto Bismol on every inch of her living space.

Even at this very moment pink could be found in various places on Usagi's body, currently she was wearing a matching set of hot pink underwear, baby pink socks and chewing on bubbletastic cotton candy gum.

Considering all this Ami couldn't fathom why exactly Usagi was staring down at the pink pen she was presenting to her with absolute disgust written on her features. Eyeing the pen once more Ami hadn't a clue what could have upset the blonde so much, bearing in mind that Ami had designed the pen keeping Usagi's personal style in mind.

To the untrained eye the pen resting on the palm of Ami's hand appeared to be a normal writing utensil, nothing about its make was even remotely flashy to cause it to stand out. It was painted pink with a golden ring surrounding its rim while a golden crown formed around a small faux ruby that capped off the pen.

Before Ami could open her mouth to question the blonde Usagi's blue orbs shot up towards her own, a questioning expression bubbling inside their depths. "It's just a pen," Usagi's statement felt more like a question as she tilted her head to the side and looked at her friend expectantly.

Unable to control or stop her eye from beginning to twitch Ami formed a fist around the pink pen. "Have you been paying attention to anything I've said for the past twenty minutes?" Ami had to restrain herself from yelling at her best friend and keep her composure.

A slight blush stained Usagi's natural porcelain skin as she placed her hand behind her head, utterly embarrassed. "Well, you see, the thing is.." Her voice trailed off and Ami couldn't help but to shut her eyes tightly, trying desperately to banish her own irritation. "Just get it out," Ami spoke calmly, using every fiber in her being to keep the gruffness out of her voice.

"I kind of didn't understand most of the stuff you said because you were using such big words and it was so technical," Usagi paused, darting her eyes towards the ground. "Well, I just sort of blocked it all out," She admitted causing Ami to slap her own forehead before running her hand down her face.

Ami supposed that it was her own fault; she'd forgotten exactly who she had been talking to in the first place. All this time she'd been explaining the device as though she were talking to a colleague or a person who got A's in Science or maybe just a person with just a bit of common sense.

The bluenette pushed out a weary sigh before she reopened her hand presenting the pen to Usagi. "This pen uses lig-" Ami began once again but no sooner did she begin to speak did Usagi's eyes haze over. "Alright, new approach," She clapped her hands in front of Usagi's face regaining her attention. "Do you ever watch any of those science fiction shows, Usagi?"

Sticking out her tongue and rolling her blue eyes heavenwards Ami could watch as disgust filled Usagi's face. "Blech, yuck Ami, I have better things to do with my time."

It was now Ami's turn to roll her own blue orbs skywards. "You _do _know what a hologram is, yes?"

Usagi nodded her head, "That's the thing Maiko the Teenage Detective uses in Act Five to distract the criminals and make her escape."

Ami blinked, "What?"

"It's this great manga I'm reading," Usagi excitedly explained and just as she turned, reaching in her bag to retrieve said manga Ami leaned forward over to stop her.

"Focus," Ami commanded as she turned her back around. "Ok, so now that we've established that the fact that you know what an actual hologram is let's separate fact from fiction. Fact: A hologram is a three dimensional image; unlike regular images such as photos, which are two dimensional, they appear both to pop out and seem life like, understand?"

"Kind of like a projection?" Usagi inquired.

"Yes!" Ami couldn't help but get excited, the blonde actually understood something. "But, the simple issue with the basic concept of a hologram is that it's simply an image, an image that can be distorted and not to mention that it isn't solid. In reality if someone were to bump into you, they would feel you not the image. So taking all these things into account I have sort of speak improved and perfected the Holography theory."

A wicked laugh passed through Ami's lips sending a chill up Usagi's spine, the term Mad Scientist came to mind as she watched Ami regain her calm composure.

"This device," Ami pointed toward the pen. "Is a hologram projector but it doesn't use the basic concept of light but rather changes the host on a molecular level." She paused noticing that Usagi's expression had shifted.

"Molecular? Isn't that bad?" Usagi slapped her hands over her cheeks, looking horrified. "Oh my god, that pen is going to give me cancer isn't it?" Unable to control herself any longer Ami thumped Usagi on the top of the head with a closed fist. "It's not going to give you cancer idiot. What it is going to do is give a new body, a touchable projection sort of speak."

"Oh?" Usagi eyes grew wide. "You're not going to give me _boy parts_, are you?" She inquired gravely.

Crossing her arms Ami huffily turned away from the girl, a light pink stain appearing over her cheeks. "No! It's just adding an Adam's apple, broadening your chest and getting rid of both your breasts as well as your hips."

"My hips!" Usagi cried out while placing her hands on her sides.

"Do you want this plan to work or not?!" Ami yelled while whirling around towards the girl once more, who nodded in response. "Now, that we've got that out of the way," She shoved the pen towards the girl and watched a look of disgust crossed her features once again.

"What?!" Ami snapped causing Usagi to jump.

"Well, do I have to have this pen on me at all times for the projection to work?" When Ami nodded her head in response Usagi's face fell once more causing the bluenette to wonder what had gotten the blonde so down. Reaching over she placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. "What's the matter Usagi?" She asked.

"I'm going to be the laughing stock of all Azabu," Usagi cried out as she hugged Ami's torso.

On her part Ami's eyes widen considerably as Usagi's statement clicked in her head. It was true that the bluenette genius had designed the pen to fit Usagi to the T, what she had forgotten was the fact that Usagi would be attending an all male school.

"I guess I-" Ami began but her voice was quickly drowned out by Usagi's wail. "That pen looks so cheap, everyone is going to think I'm poor and have no fashion sense."

"I beg your pardon?"

"That pen looks like it belongs in a dollar store Ami." Usagi yelped when Ami reached down, took her cheek in-between her fingers and painfully twisted. "Do you know how much time and effort went into that pen's construction and your whining saying it looks cheap?"

"I'mmm sowy, leeett goo," Usagi begged before Ami reluctantly released her.

"You know what I'm just going to let the comment go because I'm afraid if we continue in the direction we're heading in I'm going to end up with grey hairs." Ami pinching the bridge of her nose while willing away the impending headache that was speedily approaching. "Continuing on, how it works is you raise it in the air and yell out this phrase, 'Moon Power,' followed by whatever you desire for the Luna pen to transform you into."

"Wait, Luna pen? You named it after Luna?" Usagi asked while raising her eyebrows.

"Of course, who else would I name it after, you?" Ami stated while blushing slightly.

Before Ami could form another syllable she saw Usagi thrusting her hand upwards, "Moon Power, transform me into the foxiest chick around." In a flash of light and red ribbons Usagi now stood in front of Ami wearing a sheer white bikini with most of her womanly curves enhanced.

"Eh?" Ami began losing her train of thought as she scanned Usagi in her new form and right as she was about to thump the almost naked blonde on the head the door opened, revealing her girlfriend. "Luna!" She practically yelled as she watched her lover graze wonder over to the blonde.

"Usagi?" Luna questioned.

"Isn't it great?! My tits are huge!" Usagi exclaimed, moving her hands to grasp them but before she could finish her exploring Ami reached over and snatched the Luna Pen from her grasp.

"This isn't a toy," Ami scolded the girl as the transformation faded, returning Usagi back to her typical school uniform.

"Technically speaking it _is_ an overly glorified toy," Luna supplied as she closed the bedroom door behind herself.

Unable to argue with her Ami nodded, "Ok, it is a toy but what I meant was it is something you should not abuse."

"Right, I promise not to abuse the pen so please return it to me." Usagi pledged, raising two fingers up in typical Boy Scout fashion.

Ami consented, handing the pen over to Usagi and it wasn't in the blonde's hand for more than two seconds before she raised it in the air once again. "Moon Power, transform me into a male high school student!" In a flash of light and ribbons Usagi now stood in front of the girls dressed in a pair of black uniform pants, grey suit coat with a white dress shirt and red tie. The most significant change besides the loss of her womanly curves was that Usagi's Rapunzel like hair was now ear length.

Running over to the mirror Usagi gasped while running her fingers through her hair, "Oh my god, I look like Haruka Tenoh, the racecar driver!"

"You do!" Ami agreed enthusiastically while Luna nodded in agreement.

"But, why is my face the same?" Usagi asked.

"Well, as I was helping Ami with the design I thought that maybe your face should stay the same during your transformations. I figured that since Asanuma liked you before he might be willing to befriend you faster and open up to you more with your girlish face, plus we both agreed you wouldn't look good with a five o'clock shadow." Luna admitted before reaching into her apron for her own Luna Pen.

As Luna pulled it out Usagi gasped noticing that not only was Luna's Luna Pen much sleeker and slender than hers it was also painted black with a crescent moons scattered all around it. "Speaking of the transformation-" Luna began but was cut off by Usagi's sudden shout.

"No fair!" Usagi yelled getting both girls attention. "How come Luna gets the fancy pen? It's because she's your girlfriend right?" She shifted her graze towards Luna, her eyes softening. "Luna, do you want to trade pens?"

"No!" Ami cried out while getting up from her seat. "I made that pen for you and that one for Luna, no trading of any kind, understand?"

Usagi's eyes narrowed onto Ami's. "Why don't you want us to trade, does her vibrate or somethi- What? Don't both of you give me that look. I've seen pictures on the internet, that's what you guys do, right?" Usagi continued to babble on while both of her friends looked as though they wanted to strangle her.

"I'm utterly speechless," Ami stated while throwing her hands in the air and sitting back down.

"What?" Usagi asked, clueless while Luna placed her pen back inside her apron. "Usagi aren't you going to be late for school?" Luna questioned while the blonde shook her head in response. "Nope, I've got plenty of time."

"You _do _know that the boy's school you're attending starts thirty minutes before your school?" Luna inquired while Usagi's eyes suddenly widened, slapping her hands over her cheeks she screamed. "I'm going to be late!"

Scrambling to get her school bag Usagi began to race towards the door but paused when Ami yelled out. "Usagi, wait! You're going to need these," Reaching over towards her desk Ami grasped a stack of papers.

"What are those?" Usagi questioned as she jogged in place at the bedroom door.

"Your fake transfer papers and more importantly a map to Azabu High School," Ami stated watching it finally dawn on Usagi that she in fact didn't know where her new school was located. "Ah, you're such a good friend, always looking out for me." Usagi replied as she snatched the papers from her hand before running back towards the front door. "Oh! I almost forgot Luna-" She whirled around towards her. "Please! _Please_, don't let anyone find out that you're disguised as me. I don't want anyone finding out about this."

"You think we want people to find out about _this_, either?" Ami huffed while Luna just grinned in response. "I'll do my best," Luna stated with a thumbs up before Usagi ran out the room as if she was participating in a foot race.

"So, _does_ my pen vibrate?" Luna inquired shyly while Ami smirked in response.

--

Running at top speed for more than twenty minutes Usagi finally made her way across town to Azabu High School. Just as she was running though the school's gates she looked down for a brief moment to stuff the map into her bag before colliding with what seemed like a brick wall.

"Ow!" Usagi complained before pushing herself off the _wall_.

"You could at least apologize," A masculine voice sounded gaining Usagi's attention, looking up she stared into the deepest set of blue eyes she'd ever come into contact with. 'Sapphire,' Usagi thought as inspected the man's eyes, feeling herself falling into a trance.

--

**An: And I'll cruelly leave it there haha. So, Usagi literally runs into Mamoru upon their first meeting, you'll just have to wait and see what happens next. And, you know how you get chapters out faster, by pressing that shinny **_REVIEW _**button at the bottom of the page. **

**Sailormoon/Serenity28, Beautifulmoonbunny, Sesshy's Mistress, James Birdsong, Jem125, Starlight Child, MoonGoddessMagic, Kar-lol and Lapinkyla THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! **

**ills**


	3. Blood Dupre

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Sailor Moon, Codename: Sailor V, Haou Airen, Alice in Wonderland, or Heart no Kuni no Alice. _

Wakizashi: Traditional Japanese sword with a shoto blade between 30 to 60 cm. _Source: Wikipedia. _

Bishie: Short for bishounen, translated roughly means "pretty boy."

Shitennou: Four heavenly kings.

H: Hentai, Pervert.

**Three**

Chronos was up to his old tricks again, his lethal dexterous digits played over the very stream of time as if he were playing on a harp. With amusement dancing through his very features he made time completely come to a halt as azure met sapphire. While Usagi's eyes were filled with delight she failed to notice that the eyes staring back at her were filled with annoyance.

"Adonis?" Usagi whispered, remembering the tale of Venus and Adonis that Ami had skillfully spun one afternoon two weeks prior. Little pink hearts seemed to have replaced her once azure eyes as she took a step forward, leaning closer to the dark haired boy.

Carefully considering the fact that it wasn't everyday that Usagi ran into this caliber of bishie (as all these beauties were either taken or only found in the many black and white pages of a manga) she couldn't resist the urge to kiss him. Allowing the gravity of the situation and Asanuma to fade from her mind, Usagi perked up her pink, bubble gum tasting lips.

"What the hell are you doing?" The boy questioned before violently pushing Usagi away. Caught off guard Usagi lost her balance falling to the ground. A slight yelp escaped past her lips as her body collided with the unyielding concrete ground and for a spilt second his sapphire eyes softened before returning to their harden, annoyed state. "Were you trying to kiss me?"

Usagi's rapidly beating heart leapt into her very throat as the reality of her own situation hit with a monstrous force. Placing all the pieces of the puzzle together Usagi remembered very clearly that she was still in possession of her Luna Pen. Which meant in fact that not only at this very moment was she, but she had been a few moments prior, dressed as a boy when she was trying to kiss the boy in front of her.

'Nooo!' Usagi mentally screamed while placing her hands on either side of her head.

Quite suddenly Usagi noticed that the pair of them weren't alone, a large crowd, that was expecting a fight to break out at any moment, had gathered all around them. Feeling panicked she unconsciously hugged her legs to her own chest, her eyes widening and filling with emotion.

Clicking his tongue onto the roof of his mouth the boy internally sighed, feeling somewhat sorry for the pathetic looking boy in front of him. "Look," He paused, running a hand through his own ebony locks. "I'm not gay," He stated while shoving his hands into his pockets. "I don't really enjoy it when a guy tries to force himself on me, so do me a favor and just stay away."

With that said the ebony haired boy turned around easily shoving past his disappointed schoolmates, who were happily anticipating a brawl. Snickering voices crept into Usagi's ears as her eyes began to water. 'I've already made a fool of myself in the first five minutes, great.' She thought, trying desperately to tune out the noise.

Across the courtyard a blonde haired boy brought the ebony haired boy to a halt by placing his hand on his shoulder. "Mamoru," The blonde haired boy known as Asanuma began, calling him by his name. "Don't you think that was a tad bit too harsh? Did you have to do that in front of everybody?"

Sharply turning his head towards his best friend Mamoru couldn't help but glare at him, "Asanuma! He tried to kiss me!" He yelled before his eyes softened. "Actually, I held back, I could have done a lot worst than that and you know it." He stated firmly before shrugging Asanuma's hand from his shoulder.

Merely shrugging in response Asanuma followed closely behind Mamoru, pulling out his cell phone as they began making their way to their first period class. Both boys did their best to ignore the whistle wielding brunette that ran past them towards the large crowd. "What's going on here?!" The boy yelled out in-between bouts of blowing on his whistle, while members of the crowd simply rolled their eyes.

"Seijuro give it a break why don't cha'," A nameless voice in the crowd yelled while Seijuro himself ignored it, continuing to harp on the whistle. "Before ya'll become delinquents, get to your classrooms, turn away from the seductive dark side now children." He began to preach, receiving nothing but moans and groans in response from his audience.

"Can it Seijuro!"

"Hey! Who said that, whoever did, you will be getting a detention sli- Hey!" Seijuro interrupted himself upon spotting Usagi huddled on the ground. "What are you doing get-Ah!" A girlish yelp escaped past his lips as a pair of students, with grins plastered on their faces, picked him up and headed towards the school's entrance. "Come on Seijuro, follow your own advice and get to class."

"Let me go!" Seijuro yelled as he struggled against the boy's hold. The snickering crowd followed closely behind the trio, watching in delight as the boy struggled and completely forgetting about Usagi.

Breathing out a slight sigh of relief Usagi picked herself off the ground. "You called?" A voice suddenly called out from her left side completely startling the petite girl. Letting out a slight scream Usagi fell back to the ground, twisting her body in mid-fall towards the boy. "What do you want?" She asked a boy who was sitting a few steps away from her on a bench.

The boy let out a hearty laugh before resuming shuffling the deck of cards in his hands. "How girlish," He paused, flashing a smirk. "I must admit girls are kind of my weakness and with that face of yours, not to mention your voice I'l-"

"Stop making fun of me!" Usagi yelled, clearly now conscious of her situation before picking herself off the ground. A light stain of red spread across her cheeks, her anger getting the better of her. "And, what exactly are you talking about, I never called _you_." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

The boy simply continued to chuckle, "Sure you did, you did say Adonis, did you not?"

"_Soo_," Usagi drew out the word while staring at him unbelieving before rolling her eyes heavenwards. "So, what," She paused. "You want me to believe you're some sort of reincarnation of the Greek myth?"

Snickering, the boy suddenly pulled out a single card from the deck presenting it to Usagi.

"Ace of Spades?" Usagi questioned.

"Kaitou Ace, at your service," He stated before reshuffling the dark, his hair falling slightly over his eyes.

"Well, I'm going to be la-" Usagi began but was cut off by Kaitou.

"Late?" Kaitou finished with a smirk. "Do you even know where you're going?" Mirth danced in his eyes as he asked the question.

"I do," Usagi replied.

Quite suddenly Kaitou shifted, holding his deck of cards in the palm of one hand meanwhile reaching behind himself with his free hand and pulling out a stack of papers. Immediately Usagi noticed that what he was holding was indeed her transfer papers and map. "Hey! Give those back!" She demanded, slightly embarrassed that she hadn't even noticed that they were indeed missing.

Kaitou placed the papers neatly onto his lip, "Considering the fact that you needed this." He held up the map that Ami had given her. "I would think that you would be in need for some assistance today." Not being able to help himself he chuckled when Usagi's cheeks puffed out in anger. "Come on, you don't know where you're going, just admit it."

Narrowing her eyes onto his, Usagi let out a sigh signaling her defeat. Just as she was about to open her mouth to verbalize it the sound of a bell ringing was suddenly heard.

A smirk still playing on his face Kaitou stood up, shoving the deck of cards into his pant's pocket as he did so. "Ah, the school bell," He stated, answering her unspoken question and watching in amusement as panic spread across her face. "Don't worry so much, you still have to see the Shitennou."

"Fuuron," Usagi questioned suddenly, since the only Shitennou she knew of could only be found in the pages of her favorite manga Haou Airen.

For a moment Kaitou looked at her bewildered before walking up to her and wrapping his arm around her shoulder, trying to lead her away. However, before they could even take a step forward Usagi dipped down to take a hold of her bag. "The Shitennou work in the School's Office, you have to go see them to get your schedule. The name Shitennou is just a nick name that they've gained over the years from the students."

A deep blush spread across Usagi's cheeks, feeling utterly embarrassed. "I knew that," She lied.

"Come on," Kaitou replied while leading her inside the building. "The annoying brunette from earlier is Seijuro Ginga, he's apart of the disciplinary committee. You might want to stay away from him. While he's not that big of a threat he's quite annoying." He began to explain causing Usagi to nod in response.

"Well, you already know my name what you don't know is I run the school's newspaper, Dark Agency and am head anchor on the morning announcements." He boasted as they neared the office's door.

Just as Kaitou's fingertips grazed on the door knob did he jump back as if bitten, leaving Usagi feeling a bit confused. "I almost forgot," He stated while shoving the stack of papers at the young blonde. "Starting today, your school year is going to be a nightmare." He said ominously causing a shiver to run up Usagi's spine.

"Why would you say that?" Usagi asked innocently.

"That ebony haired guy, his name is Mamoru Chiba. Very mysterious guy, not much is know about him but there are rumors. Fact is he's one of the top students here, which says a lot," Absentmindedly he rubbed the back of his head. "They say that his family is one of the richest in the world, which as you know equals instant unlimited power. But, that's not the part you should be most concerned about, he may not look like much but he's a trained fighter. Most of the gangs here are deathly afraid of him and usually he's pretty easy going guy but you've somehow managed to piss him off."

Usagi gulped, her eyes widening and right as she was about to apologize Kaitou suddenly without warning engulfed her in a tight hug. "You're just too cute for a boy," He declared before releasing her. "Taking into account what happened a few minutes ago you're most likely going to be socially-ostracize and possibly bullied." Usagi couldn't help but gasp and once again Kaitou pulled her into his embrace. "And, because of that we can never seen in public together, I mean I have reputation to protect."

Before Usagi even had a chance to comprehend Kaitou's words she felt herself being thrown up against the wall. "It's a shame, if you were a woman I believe you would have been the Venus I've been looking for, but-" He paused, reaching forward he cupped her cheek in the palm of his hand while allowing his thumb to rest over her bottom lip. "It's too bad, I'm not into guys but I would love to fuck your face."

Abruptly Usagi's jaw dropped in horror causing Kaitou's eyes to widen drastically. "Why do you tempt me so," His voice was strained as he formed a tight fist with his free hand, desperately trying to hold himself back.

Feeling the heat on her face rise to a dangerous level Usagi shoved Kaitou away before dropping to the ground. "Please stop," She begged while he merely cupped his own chin in his hand before snapping his fingers. "Trying to play innocent I see," He grinned and before Usagi to even open up her mouth to retort he squatted down in front of her, taking her hands in his.

"Since I can't be seen with you in public we can be secret friends." With that declaration he flashed another grin at her before getting up and disappearing down the empty hallway, leaving Usagi absolutely flabbergasted.

"What the hell was that?" Usagi questioned herself, feeling her face heat up even further before standing up. Considering the smut filled mangas that Usagi read on a daily basis it was safe to say, even though she'd never experienced it first hand, she knew what he'd meant with that statement. But, still never in her life had anyone dared to be so forward with her, it was embarrassing.

Shifting the papers onto her forearm Usagi hugged the pile to her chest while using her free hand to smooth out her uniform. "Only Asanuma," She silently declared, deciding in that spilt moment that from that moment on she would only want to kiss and do H things with him.

Letting out a sigh Usagi turned, placing her hand on the door knob. 'Well, it's not like this day can get any worst.' She thought as she turned the door knob, pushing open the door with some small effort.

Walking into the office she noticed that four men dressed in grey army style uniforms, each with a different colored trim, were positioned idly behind a pristine counter. "Um, excuse me?" Usagi called out timidly.

The only response she received was from a blonde haired man whose head shot up slightly. The blonde hair man, formally named Jadeite, raised his gloved hand and waved her over while propping his elbow on the counter, resting his face in his open palm. "What do you want?" Jadeite asked while stifling a yawn, ignoring his callous greeting Usagi bounced over to the counter, handing over her transfer papers.

"Your left palm," A brown haired man, Nephrite suddenly asked.

"Excuse me?" Usagi asked.

"Your left palm let me see it." Nephrite demanded and Usagi couldn't help but to comply. "Hmm," He mumbled, inspecting her hand while shuffling a deck of Tarot cards.

Jadeite couldn't help but roll his eyes heavenwards; "I trust that you've read over our rulebook Mr." He paused, glancing down at Usagi's transfer papers. "Blood Dupre?"

Usagi's eyes immediately widened, 'Blood Dupre?' She internally questioned and with a tight grin turned her head away. "Ami you bit-"

Across town Ami sneezed, stunned the bluenette paused in mid-step.

"Are you ok? You're not catching a cold are you?" Luna, who was disguised as Usagi asked.

"I'm alright; I don't think I'm catching a cold. I get the feeling that someone is bad mouthing me," Ami stated with a slight grin.

"Ah, maybe Usagi found out the name we gave her," The two shared a giggle.

Naming Usagi's alter ego had been one of the last things that the pair had done and while brainstorming the perfect name had come up with the perfect theme. Knowing Usagi's utter obsession with all things manga they had started there, from there narrowing it down to an Alice in Wonderland themed manga named Heart no Kuni no Alice. Since Usagi's own name meant _bunny _or _rabbit _they thought that naming her after the white rabbit would have been too obvious, so drawing names out a hat they had chosen Blood Dupre.

Also known as the Mad Hatter.

Back in Azabu High School's main office Usagi could feel her eye beginning to twitch, 'The Mad Hatter, why!??!'

"Blood, your parents seem a tad bit irresponsible to be naming you something so utterly tasteless." A man, who was sitting at a back desk called out as he played with the ends of his long blonde, wavy hair.

"I don't know Zoisite," Kunzite, the man sitting across from him responded while running his gloved fingertips over the hilt of his wakizashi. "I kind of like it, it demands attention. Hmm, if you want to live up to your name, join my sword play club." The white haired man stated, a smirk playing on his lips.

"_Hmpt_," Zoisite shot a glare towards Usagi, his green eyes flashing.

"Whatever your name is here is your schedule," Jadeite said while pushing a piece of paper towards Usagi.

Before Usagi could even thank him Nephrite interrupted her, "How unlucky you will be Blood," He stated while shoving two red strings at the girl.

"What is this?" Usagi asked while politely taking a hold of the two red strings.

"It's your love fortune," Nephrite replied with the other Shitennou groaned. "Shut up!" He yelled towards them before kindly turning back to Usagi. "Those two strings each represent a new love coming into your life. Unfortunately for you, you will fall in love with two significant others at the same time, both male."

Jadeite snickered while Zoisite crumbled a piece of a paper and threw it at the back of his head, "Idiot."

Nephrite rolled his eyes at the pair, "Don't worry, we don't judge." He said with a slight smile. "One of these males is your soul mate but the other will lead to nothing but misery. Choose wisely or end up in a state of bad luck for the rest of eternity," He declared while patting her on her shoulder.

"Ah, ok." Usagi replied while bowing in respect. "Thank you."

As Usagi exited the office she couldn't help but shrug her shoulders, 'Fall in love with two people? He's got to be wrong; Asanuma is the only one in my heart.' She shook her head while shoving the strings into her pocket. 'What a crock.'

**An: Hope you've enjoyed it and will leave me a REVIEW! **

**, Sailormoon0630, SerenityMoonGodness, Princess Moonie of the moon (sorry, but I'm sticking to U/M.. sorry it displeases you), Loving love, B-ko (thanks), Neko, Starlight child, Summerheart8 and Purity Rain (no, same story) THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR KIND REVIEWS! I hope that you'll continue to support me in the future. **

**Ills **


	4. Fishy Frozen Pops

_Disclaimer: A space ghost told me to tell you that I don't own either Sailor Moon or Frozen Pops and that you should stop touching yourself at night. _

**Warning**: The sexual content in this chapter is a little strong, read with caution.

**Four**

_I am going to have a good day_. These eight words pieced together weren't said casually but rather with a fierce determination that made it seem unlike any mere statement. What these eight words were, were really a wish, an aspiration, a hope that when that person journeyed out into the cruel and chaotic world of today that they would be protected. A hope that a smile would grace their face all hours of the day and sadness's creepy little fingers wouldn't dare to cling onto their bodies.

Though it seemed on this day in particular the fates that watched over Usagi Tsukino's life strings just didn't see fit to give into her hopes and wishes, either that or they were just plain drunk today. Usagi figured the latter statement was more of truth as she walked into her classroom to find a certain ebony haired boy sitting in attendance.

'Shit,' Usagi couldn't help but mentally cursed. Upon hearing her enter the classroom his head shot up and momentarily azure met sapphire before Mamoru looked away, appearing slightly disgusted while a blush of embarrassment spread across her porcelain skin.

"Yes?" A petite woman, who happened to be sitting on her desk with her legs crossed, bit out rather sharply while her icy blue eyes seemed to pierce through Usagi's body. "What do you want?"

"Oh," Usagi bowed slightly before taking her schedule from out of her pant's pocket, her short blonde hair falling slightly over her eyes. "I'm ne-" Usagi began but paused in mid-pronunciation when the older woman leaned over her desk and abruptly snatched the paper from her, "w."

"Blood Dupre," She read out loud her expression devoid of all emotions before she shifted her dangerous eyes towards her students who were already seated neatly at their desks. "Class, break him in nicely." An ominous aura fell over the students as almost all of them smirked, replying silently to her cryptic command which sent shivers up Usagi's spine.

"Ma'am, oh" Usagi paused while brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "I don't know your-"

"Fisheye," She interrupted Usagi rather coldly, giving her name without even so much as bothering to glace at the younger blonde.

"Fisheye?" Usagi questioned while her blonde eyebrows shot up towards her hairline.

"Blood?" Fisheye countered mimicking Usagi's tone causing the young blonde to blush; embarrassed she unconsciously placed her hand behind her head. "My parents thought they were being comedians."

Fisheye gave her a sideways glance, "I was made by a single sadistic child." The statement seemed a tad bit unauthentic to the younger blonde but instead of replying verbally she simply nodded her head. Fisheye's cold eyes searched the room, "There's a seat open next to Mamoru." Before she could even finish her sentence a small squeak escaped past Usagi's lips gaining Fisheye's attention. "You're protesting?" She asked while turning towards her.

From his seat Mamoru cleared his throat, "Fisheye there is a free seat next to Demando." He pointed out causing a flash of mirth to appear in Fisheye's eyes but no sooner had it appeared did it vanish.

"There is," Fisheye placed her index finger on her chin while tilting her head slightly, eying the empty seat. "And, tell me," Her cold, harden eyes turned back to Mamoru, "When did you start taking it upon yourself to tell me how to do my job?" She crossed her arms over her chest, her expression seeming to challenge him.

Gritting his teeth together Mamoru unconsciously formed a fist underneath his desk, willing himself to remember his own situation and keep his irritation in check. "No Fisheye, you've misunderstood. I wasn't trying to do that it's just that myself and," He paused trying to recall the name Fisheye had said moments ago, "Blood?." He half questioned receiving a curt nod in approval from Fisheye. "Well, we got into a bit of an dispute this morning and I think he would be more comfortable sitting next to-"

Glancing down at her perfectly manicured nails Fisheye easily interrupted him, "Seeing as you two don't get along," She spared Usagi a glance, easily reading the nervousness in her features. "Then you'll two will just have to be used as an example for the rest of the classroom and not to mention our school."

"Excuse me," Mamoru began to protest but Fisheye wasn't playing him any attention.

"From now you two will be inseparable, not only will Blood here occupy the seat next to you Mamoru but consider him to be like your second shadow. You'll be each other's lab and reading partners and free period you two will be assigned to be each other's study _buddies_," She strained the word trying to sound cute. "Blood, at lunch time where will you be?" She asked while uncrossing her legs.

"Huh?" Usagi questioned receiving a cold glare from Fisheye. "Ah, next to him." A grimace fell upon the young blonde's face while Mamoru looked as though he was ready to give Fisheye a one-way ticket to the afterlife.

"Correct, basically Blood, when Mamoru has the nerve to pass gas I want you to be there and know exactly what it smells like that's how close you are to be with him at all times, understood?" Fisheye declared.

Oh yes, the fates were defiantly drunk today.

Appearing utterly not only depressed but defeated as well Usagi nodded her head unable to protest the command. "Good, now take your seat," Fisheye ordered and with her head bowed and her eyes glued to the ground's tiles, Usagi complied with her order. As Usagi made her way to her new seat her eyes never left the ground, as she didn't want to risk the chance of accidentally locking eyes with Mamoru once again. But, even if she had looked up she would have noticed that he had purposely turned his head away from her, his expression filled with his own fury.

Crossing her legs once again she allowing her skirt to rise a few inches, Fisheye picked up a black notebook that sat next to her while her free hand took a hold of an orange frozen pop that had been resting on a saucer at the edge of her desk. "Now, where were we before Mr. Dupre so rudely interrupted us?" She asked while licking the side of the orange pop where it had melted causing Usagi to unconsciously slide down in her seat.

'It's useless,' Usagi mentally thought and for the first time since placing her plan into motion she felt real doubt. 'Not only have I not see Asanuma since I've been here but now I'm stuck being this guy's shadow.' She let out a sigh, 'This is possibly the worst day I've ever had.'

"You were taking attendance," A nameless face from the back of the classroom shouted.

"Ah, yes," Fisheye nodded her head before placing what should be considered orange juice and sugar frozen on a stick, pop's tip inside her mouth, causing some of her students to gasp. The frozen delight once inside her mouth stayed there, only being removed when Fisheye spoke or when she would run her tongue along its sides. "Well, we already know that Mr. Dupre is here now don't we," Her icy blue eyes locked onto hers once again as she pushed the orange pop deeper into her mouth. "Black-Moon boys: Demando, Rubeus and Saphir," She listed off their names receiving small nods from each of the boys.

"Oh, I'm going to explode soon," The boy sitting behind Usagi said, the statement rudely jolting her from her thoughts. Looking over her shoulder she saw the boy was leaning over his desk slightly, his hand crumpling a piece of paper on his desk violently while his other hand had disappeared, heading towards his lap.

Feeling embarrassment coursing through her veins Usagi turned away, unconsciously allowing her eyes to sweep over the left side of the classroom and finding those occupants to be in the same state that the boy sitting behind her was. Curiosity getting the better of her, Usagi followed their lines of vision finding that they were all staring at their teacher, Fisheye. Allowing her eyes to quickly scan over Fisheye's features she couldn't find anything out of the ordinary except that pesky orange frozen pop that Fisheye seemed to be overly enjoying.

Usagi wrinkled her brow, 'What kind of teacher eats something as delicious as a frozen pop in front of her students without bothering to share.' She thought angrily, a stream of drool threatening to spill out of her mouth and down her chin. Watching the frozen piece of heaven quite intently Usagi's eyes suddenly widened. 'Oh. My. God. Is she? No, she couldn't be.'

Prying her eyes away from Fisheye Usagi once again scanned the room, 'What kind of school have I transferred to?!' Placing her hands on the side of her head Usagi lowered herself deeper into her seat. While shaking her head she imagined going home and having her best friend Ami ask her how her day went. 'Gee, Ami let me start at the beginning. First I run into this ebony haired Adonis and while I'm dressed like a boy try to kiss him and now he hates me, meanwhile my crazy teacher thinks it would be a good idea if we skip through the hallways holding hands. And now that very same crazy teacher is simulating oral sex on a frozen pop while all the boys in my classroom are trying to conceal their arousal or are just plain ole wackin' it under their desks.'

Usagi couldn't help but roll her eyes knowing that Luna and Ami were both going to be on the floor giggling at her predicament.

Quite suddenly Usagi's eyes widened, the gears that made up her brain beginning to turn. 'Wait, _all _of them are doing it, which means right now I'm the odd woman out. If I'm pretending to be a boy shouldn't I be pretending to be aroused as well?' With that realization set in her mind Usagi grabbed her now imaginary breasts before dipping her free hand underneath the desk meanwhile allowing a moan to pass through her bubble gum tasting lips.

Abruptly everyone in the classroom paused, becoming stiff as a shroud of silence fell over them, expressionless Fisheye bit off the tip of her frozen pop as her ice blue eyes falling onto Usagi.

While Usagi's intention had been to blend in with the rest of the classroom she had instead singled herself out. Not only was her hand placement obviously noticeable to anyone who dared to spare her a glance but her moan had ripped through the silence of the room like a freight train making its way through a nome village.

"Blood, did you say something?" Fisheye teased while Usagi lowered her hand from her chest. "Well?"

"No ma'am," Usagi replied, her face resembling a tomato. Lowering her head she allowed her graze to set onto her desk, willing it to stay there the entire period.

Continuing with her lesson Fisheye's attention was diverted back to her orange treat and the rest of the male population while a whispering voice caught Usagi's attention. "Mamoru, isn't that what a girl sounds like when your, ya know." The voice asked in reference to Usagi's moan causing her flush to redden to a critical point.

"Keep quite Asanuma," Mamoru replied causing Usagi's head to shoot up; turning to her right she finally noticed that _the _Asanuma Ittou was sitting behind Mamoru this entire time. 'There he is, oh shit, he just saw me doing that. _This _is _officially _the worst day of my entire life. Asanuma is never going to want to be friends with me after I've made a fool of myself, game over! Plan destroyed.' She paused, 'Wait, was he just talking to Mamoru, does that mean they are friends? Oh, hold the phone, is he?'

"_What's your nam-" He began to ask before his head suddenly shot up as his cell phone began vibrating in his pant's pocket. "Ah, Mamoru must be calling me." Asanuma said causing the blonde's eyes to widen. "Wait," Usagi began he was no longer paying attention to her instead looking at Minako. "Is this your friend?" He asked the blonde and when she nodded her head he handed Usagi to her as if she were a sack of potatoes._

"_Wait, can I at least get your number?!" Usagi called out towards him while he began to run away taking his cell out of his pocket in the process. "I don't remember my number- Ack!" He screamed as he placed the cell phone to his ear. "I'm coming right now don't scream so loudly Mamoru!" Asanuma yelled, disappearing around the corner._

'_He's_' Usagi's blue eyes glared at Mamoru's side. 'The reason that Asanuma had to run off in such a rush leaving me without his number and leading me to having to dress up like a boy to get his attention. Really it's all Mamoru's fault that I'm having such a lousy and embarrassing day.'

Letting her anger get the better of her Usagi waved good-bye to her impulse control as took a hold of her bag raising it above her head as she turned towards Mamoru ready to smack him across the face with it.

"Mr. Dupre, what do you think your doing?" Fisheye called out from her position at the front of the classroom.

"Uh, nothing," Usagi replied not missing the intense glare Mamoru shot her as she placed her bag onto her desk, turning back towards the front of the class as she did so.

"Violence is not permitted in my classroom, save it for gym class or at least in-between classes." Fisheye stated before placing her half-eaten orange pop back onto its saucer. This action caused the rest of the classroom, except for Asanuma who'd been obvious to the significance of the frozen pop in the first place as he hadn't been playing attention to the lesson, joined Mamoru in glaring intensely at the petite girl.

"Understood," Usagi answered while bowing her head.

"No, I don't think you do, stand." Fisheye ordered leaving Usagi no room to protest; begrudgingly she stood from her seat. "Come up here and grab a marker." Doing as she was ordered Usagi made her way up to the front of the classroom and took a hold of a marker, standing in front of the white board. "Now, I want you to fill up board with not only your apology for being a violent boy but for being a perverted one as well. Continue writing until that white board is covered in marker, now!" She barked out the command causing Usagi to jump slightly before she began her task forgetting for the moment the joy she had felt when she had discovered Asanuma.

For nearly an hour Usagi written out all sorts of apologies, her hand throbbing but she still pushed herself to continue her task not wanting to get yelled at by Fisheye again. _Ring_, the sound of the bell ringing interrupted Fisheye in mid-sentence, she rolled her eyes before addressing the classroom again. "Get out of here," She ordered sharply while her students made small sounds of protest, not wanting to have to leave just yet.

All except Usagi who dropped the marker onto Fisheye's desk before running to her seat, grabbing her bag and running out the classroom door before she could protest. Rising from his seat Asanuma patted Mamoru on the back of his shoulder before he, like everyone else, filed out the classroom door.

Fisheye couldn't help but raise an aqua eyebrow at the ebony haired boy who remained in his seat. "Yes? Did you have a question about the assignment," She questioned mechanically.

"Cut the bullshit Fisheye," Mamoru replied as he stood up from his seat before marching dangerously towards the aqua haired woman. "Why the fuck did you do that, not only do I have to now have that idiot trailing behind me now but what the fuck was up with you practically blowing this." He yelled as he took a hold of the frozen pop, waving it in front of her face.

"Consider it your punishment for yesterday lover," Fisheye blew him a kiss causing Mamoru to throw the orange delight at her, watching as it separated from the stick, landing on not only her clothes but face and neck as well.

"Fuck you!" Mamoru shouted as he took a hold of his bag and made his way towards the door. Laughing mechanically Fisheye waved at his back, "Be sure to find your shadow!" She called out from behind him while he walked through the door. 'Brat,' She thought as she hopped off her desk before exiting the classroom and heading towards the facility bathroom.

--

**An: I hope that you liked my crude humor.. lol. **

**Ok, this is for the people that read the original version of this story everyone else can skip ahead. Look, I know that most are you are upset that I changed the story from a crossover to a sailor moon story but sending me harassing PMs is not in anyway shape or form acceptable behavior. Fact is, I had this story up there for over two months and no one really seemed interested in it. If I would have kept it over there it would have been dropped. The stats were horrible.. now at least some people are enjoying it. So please stop because no matter how much you curse at me I'm not going to delete this and place it back in the SM/DBZ section. **

**And here's some news, you don't have to read it! **

**Yami Nocturna: "**No Way! That was my favorite story out of all of yours. Besides playing Cupid. And you just... turned it ... into this... but it was so much fun before... Because of 18 and Trunks, And Goten, you could see the characters, but Asanume... Ah, I just don't see it...**" I don't see how you can say that considering that because 18 was one in one chapter and Goten only had what 8 lines this whole entire time. And Trunks, since the beginning I was planning on giving him a similar personality to Mamoru. And, turned it into what.. nothing has changed except the character names. Fact is, only Ami and Usagi's characters had been established I stopped right before I hit the juggler of the storyline on purpose because I was thinking about already switching it to a SM story.**

"Sorry to hear, that lack of reviews affects you that much... **" This coming from a person that never reviewed.." **It's a sad thing, that such a good story was wasted like this.**" Like I said, you don't have to read this story… **

**I'm sorry it takes a lot for me to snap but when I do I go off, please just respect the decision that I've made and the people who've been sending me awful PMs (they know who they are) please stop. **

**Saiyagurl87: Yay! You finally read it! **

**Raye85: Nope she doesn't know Mamoru and this is a bad start to a first day of school lol. Thanks for your review! **

**Krys7: Your review made me smile thanks for enjoying my bran of humor! Thanks for your kind review! **

**Jessicam242: Thank you for the compliment and review! **

**Loving Love: Is Usagi going to tell Kaitou, hmm don't think so.. it's a secret. And Mamoru meeting Usagi.. you'll just have to wait for Usagi's second day of school to find that one out. Thanks for the review! **

**Jem125: Thank you sooo much! **

**Starlightchild: Thank you! **

**Minirowan: Yes, I agree cross-dressing stories are the best.. I love em! Eh, the thing with Luna and Ami was I just that I couldn't find a way for Luna to magically appear you know without having a rhythm or reason behind much less why she is living with Ami.. so in the end when I was brainstorming I just settled on making them lovers. But, I agree I prefer their cannon pairings as well, just wanted to give this a shot. Actually, she's much more "Bimboish" as you put it in the anime.. but I prefer manga Usagi.. still, its all for comedic fun. The thing with the bullying you'll find out in the next chapter.. Yes, Zoisite and Kunzite are an item. I'm glad that you liked Kaitou Ace! Yea, I didn't think the summary was very good as I continued to look at it.. glad it was able to catch your attention and thanks for your reviews I've enjoyed reading them! **

**Pryde Kitty: Thank you! And I hope you've enjoyed this chapter as well! **

**SerentiyMoonGodness: Thank you! **

**Ally: Aw, your review really made me smile! Thank you! **

**Also.. I wanted to thank you for your review in the first chapter for some reason in the last chapter when I uploaded it, it deleted your name..**

**Again thank you all for reading! **

**ills**


	5. Sledgehammer

_Disclaimer: Oh, lawyers why must I? Oh, alright listen up! I don't own Sailor Moon! _

_An: So, um I'm a little bit sadistic in this chapter, but it's for a very good reason! _

**Warning**: Graphic violence.

**Five**

_Drip, drip, drip, _the water that came off the red checkered handkerchief dropped in a slow yet steady drip cascading past the slightly stained porcelain bowel and into the yellow tinted water. Watching the falling water Usagi almost felt as thought it was actually her tears falling into the yellowish pool or one should say the tears that she couldn't shed. Not being able to help herself she bit her trembling lower lip, 'It wouldn't be very manly of me to break down in a bathroom stall.'

Frantically trying to suppress her tears Usagi hiccupped while wishing that Ami was currently standing by her side, a comforting presence instead of the Blood hating emboy haired boy that was currently awaiting her in the hallway. Not being ignorant Usagi knew that she couldn't hope to seek shelter in the men's room forever but she figured that as long as it sounded like she was peeing she would be safe.

Not a stranger to skipping class Usagi knew that if she waited until the middle of second period not only would the hallways be devoid of bystanders but the teachers would be too engrossed in their own classes to notice her sneaking out the back exit. Figuring afterwards she could head towards the Game Center Crown and be comforted by not only Motoki's hot looks but countless milkshakes as well, that is until Ami and Luna got out of school.

The only bug in her plan was a certain ebony boy haired boy currently guarding the door. "Hurry up," He opened the door and bellowed before rolling his eyes and closing it once again.

'Damnit!' Usagi mentally cursed.

Namely in the first place it was Mamoru's fault that she was even cornered inside this dirty bathroom stall. Originally Usagi planned on just weaving herself through the crowded hallways and just escaping by jumping the front gate. The consequences of her actions be damned but unfortunately for our blonde hero Mamoru had caught up to her fairly easily.

"Hey!" Mamoru called out gruffly while taking her by the shoulder. "Let go!" Usagi bit out while struggling to get away from his steal-like grip. "Class B's next course is Mathematics which is in the opposite direction dunce."

"Why do you care where I'm going?" Usagi snapped before Mamoru, taking advantage of his superior strength, whirled her around. "Simply because like it or not Fisheye made you into my idiotic shadow meaning you have to come with me."

"So? It's not like she has eyes all over this school you know, we don't have to do as she says." Usagi tried to reason with him but received a stern expression in response. "You really have no idea," His voice trailed off before he let out a sigh. "Look you're going to do exactly as she ordered until frankly she gets bored with her own order, understand?"

Seeing no way out of it Usagi nodded her head but as soon as he began to pull her down the crowded hallway her azure eyes panicking searched everywhere for a way to escape her jailer. "Ah," As the small squeal escaped past her perk lips Mamoru turned slightly raising an irritated eyebrow. "Wha-" He began but was cut off by Usagi.

"I have to use the little g- er," She paused before correcting herself. "The little boy's room." Usagi stated while smiling cheekily causing Mamoru to slap his free hand onto his forehead before running it down his face. "Alright," He grounded out the word before reluctantly letting her shoulder go.

"I might be a while so you might as well go on ahead," Usagi called out from over her shoulder but to her dismay Mamoru instead of leaving as she hoped followed behind her. "Wrong Blood, I'll wait for you and you better be quick about it."

'Damnit! Damn, damn!' Usagi continued to curse as she walked into the bathroom. 'Holy shit!' Her inner voice screamed as she took in the boy's room very essence into her. Never having the misfortune of having to enter the opposite sex's bathroom she was utterly unprepared for the sight that had awaited her. The dirtiest of girl's public facilities couldn't even compare and in that moment Usagi found herself shrinking into herself not even wanting the air in this place to touch her.

'Eek! This is so gross,' Usagi began to squirm brining her hand to up to pinch her nostrils closed but not before reaching inside her pant's pocket and pulling out her red checkered handkerchief. Sliding her bag's handle onto her wrist Usagi covered her hand with the handkerchief before opening the stall's door and locking it after she entered the stall.

'Oh noes,' Usagi thought with disgust playing on her features as she spotted the condition of the toilet. Locking eyes with the once porcelain bowel the young blonde lost the urge to use the facilitates completely. Dipping her handkerchief into the water she then raised it well above the water's surface allowing the water to drip back into the bowel in a steady progression. She figured that if Mamoru stuck his head in the bathroom it might be wise to at least sound as though she were peeing.

'Think!' She mentally slapped herself before coming up with her less than brilliant plan while mindlessly reading the graffiti coated stall walls. 'Hmm, apparently Mr. Kou is secretly a transvestite and Fisheye gives killer hea-' She paused, a blush creeping up on her cheeks before she forced herself to look away.

It was then that Usagi heard a pair of feet enter the bathroom disrupting the silence and causing the young girl to begin to fidget in her stall. 'Please don't be Mamoru!' Her inner voice continued to repeat over and over again as though it were her own personal mantra. Though, as soon as she dipped down towards the ground and peaked under the stall down she found her worries to be for nothing. Not only were there multiple sets of feet present but none of the shoes matched the ones she had noted Mamoru wearing.

Letting out a sigh of relief Usagi straitened her stance turning her attention back to her task and because of this she never noticed that all three pair of feet paused in front of her closed stall door. Her ears did in fact perk up though when a small chuckle escaped past one of the boy's lips while quite suddenly something roped itself around her left ankle. Before the petite girl even had a chance to look down and investigate the meaning of the rope she found her left leg being jerked back with such great force that it caused her to fall forward hitting her jaw onto the unyielding porcelain seat.

Instinctively Usagi brought her trembling hand to cover her mouth already tasting the blood that was filling up her mouth. With a swift but effective kick open the door revealing three of her classmates: Demando, Saphir and Rubeus. Not only shocked but utterly confused as well Usagi could only stare up wide-eyed and trembling at the smirking trio.

'Why' Her inner voice questioned as she found herself unable to move her jaw to verbalize the word.

"Ah, fresh meat," Demando, a white haired boy stated while staring at Usagi. "Blood is it?" He smirked. "We'll make sure that you're covered in your own name once we're through with you." He paused before turning his head slightly this gesture causing his black crystal earrings to swing. "Get started," He commanded of Rubeus who nodded in response before taking a step forward, raising up his leg he swiftly sent it crashing onto the side of Usagi's face.

Once the sole of Rubeus's shoe connected onto the side of Usagi's face she felt herself being thrown into a world of darkness. "Arug," She let out a yelp, spitting up blood as she did so before falling back onto the ground.

"Don't black out just yet weakling," Rubeus demanded before dipping down towards her fallen body and taking a fist full of her blonde hair. "You'll miss out on all of the fun if you do that." Hesitantly Usagi opened up her azure eyes focusing on the inverted black crescent moon tattoo that was on not only Rubeus's brow but Demando and Saphir's as well. 'Could they all be gang members?' She weakly thought as she opened her mouth slightly.

"S-t..op," She weakly muttered out.

Rubeus laughed darkly, "Already begging for mercy." He paused while raising his fist in the air. "Sorry, you won't be getting any of that from me."

Closing her eyes tightly Usagi could only await the strike that landed directly on her bruised mandible, the pain that coursed through her entire being was enough to send her back to that dark place. Raising his arm up again Rubeus sent his fist crashing towards her nose, hitting it with such great force that he effectively broke it with a single punch. A muffled scream sounding her excruciating pain echoed in Usagi's throat.

While continuing to chuckle Rubeus stood up and brought his foot down hard on Usagi's abdomen followed by a few swift kicks to her stomach as she turned over in pain. Quite suddenly Demando snapped his fingers causing Rubeus to pause in mid-kick. Begrudgingly he turned his head towards his leader his red eyes flaring while a frown played on his very features. "Just a little more," He pouted while Usagi curled herself into a fetal position next to his legs.

A cruel smirk played on Demando's lips, "I know that you're always egger cousin but don't you think my twin, Saphir needs a chance to feed his sadistic nature as well?"

"Fine," Rubeus consented but not before sending another swift kick across Usagi's jaw line causing her to roll over once again. Knowing that it was his turn up to bat sort of speak Saphir reached into his pant's pocket pulling out a pair of sapphire colored gloves. While he began to place the gloves on Rubeus grabbed Usagi by her hair, roughly yanking her into a seated position. "Ah," A weak sound of protest fell out of her lips and went completely ignored by her tormentors.

Pulling her into a full nelson Rubeus held her in place as Saphir unbuckled and unzipped his pants, reaching inside his boxer shorts for a Blacksmiths doubled face sledgehammer that was taped to his inner thigh.

Barley conscious, it took Usagi a little longer than normal to notice the instrument of destruction being held by the blue haired man that was looming dangerously over her. Usagi internally gasped once the image before her clicked in her mind, 'No! He couldn't' Her inner voice cried out but as she brought her azure eyes up to lock onto his sapphire colored orbs she knew in that instant that he not only was cable of doing such a thing but he was also going to enjoy it greatly.

Saphir's eyes were completely dead.

"Pleze," Usagi gurgled out the word blood flowing freely down her chin as she did so.

"Don't bore me with your reaction," Saphir replied coldly before raising the sledgehammer and sending it crashing down onto Usagi's left kneecap. For a moment Usagi's body went completely numb, her eyes widening as shock took over her body before the pain suddenly ripped through her. Overtaken by the pain Usagi was finally able to open her mouth past its normal extent as she let out a blood filled shriek that ironically was muffled by the school bell.

Outside the bathroom door Mamoru inwardly sighed before opening the door and making his way into the bathroom halting in mid-step as the scene before him clicked inside of his brain. "What the fu-" He cut himself off finding that his own body was moving on its own and before he knew it he had Saphir pinned up against the bathroom wall. Closing his fist around his classmate's throat he glared at him, "Just what the hell do you think your doing?"

"Breaking Blood's kneecaps care to join?" Saphir answered bluntly his cold, emotionless eyes not giving away any of the inner workings of his brain.

"You son of a bitch!" Mamoru raised his first and just as he was about to send it flying across Saphir's face Demando began to talk catching his attention. "This is your own fault you know." The white haired man stated causing Mamoru to whirl around, although not releasing Saphir, while glaring at his classmate.

"Just how did your fucked up mind come up with that one?" Mamoru bit out causing Demando to smile. "Simply speaking we were given order to care of the boy but the one that originally gave us the order stated that you would stop us before any damage could be done. But, yet Blood is still lying in a pool of his own blood, now why is that? Don't you think you failed your little unconscious friend here?"

Desperately trying to control his anger to prevent himself from viciously murdering all the Black-Moon boys Mamoru stood still, his entire being trembling. "Who gave out the command?" When Demando seemed a little hesitant to reply Mamoru released Saphir's throat only to grab him by the back of the head and slam his face on the wooden counter.

Demando hissed, "Your lover."

Mamoru's tightened his fist, "From now on this boy is under my protection inform all your subordinates as well as your rivals I want no one touching him, understood? Now go!" He yelled causing Rubeus to let an unconscious Usagi drop to the ground as he released her while Saphir picked himself off the ground, the pair following their unharmed leader out the bathroom door.

"Geez," Mamoru took in deep breaths to try and clam himself down as he walked over to Usagi's fallen, blooded body. Gathering the smaller girl in his arms he closed his eyes allowing his power to gather in his body before he allowed the golden sparks from his healing ability to overtake her.

'I'm sorry,' Mamoru apologized while staring down at Usagi's face. 'Because of me you got caught up in something that had nothing to do with you in the first place.' He paused, 'Don't worry from today onwards I'll make it my mission to protect you.'

--

**An: I know, I'm mean.. but it just had to happen, now Mamoru is going to be all protective of her! And, um next chapter we get to find out what's the deal between Mamoru and Fisheye.. o0o. But, we're all in agreement, right. Usagi is having of the worst first days of schools in all of the history of things and it's not even over yet. Ha, next chapter will be the ending of Usagi's first day! **

Btw, has FF been messing up for the past couple of days or is it just not working for me?

SerentiyMoonGodness, Saiyagurl87, Raye85 (you'll find out next chapter), Pryde Kitty, Henna Ryans, CharmedSerenity3, Usakobunny, Rocket, Starlight child, B-ko, Kar-lol, LaPinkyla and Neko THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!!

ills


	6. Sparkling Water

_Disclaimer: These lawyer people told me that they would take my house if I didn't make it clear that I don't Sailor Moon. So, I don't… in any way or fashion. _

_AN: I single handily figured out what's the worst thing that can happen to a writer. A couple days ago my fan broke and this is a horrific situation for me because I can't fall asleep without the noise of a fan to mention I live near the equator so its f'in hot! Unfortunately, I can't go out to buy a new one till the weekend so since it broke off the stand but was still working I decided to lay it upside down on a chair and turn it on. It was working fine for a couple of days until I woke up in the middle of the night, still half-asleep and in the dark tried to turn it off. Eh, this is the part of the story that sucks for any writer; I accidentally stuck my hand into the fan blade and jacked up my hand. And, it so happened to be the hand I write with. Not only have I've been bleeding all over the place for the past couple of days but I couldn't even hold a pen till today. Not fun, especially because I got a few story ideas that I wanted to write out! All in all lesson learned, fan blades must be kept away from hands. _

**Six**

**Sexual Harassment** :(_N_): The making of unwanted and offensive sexual advances or of sexually offensive remarks or acts, especially by one in a superior or supervisory position (i.e. teacher to student relations) or when acquiescence to such behavior is a condition of continued employment, promotion, or satisfactory evaluation.

--

There was a moment where brown and yellow splashed together during a high-speed collision in a kaleidoscope of brilliant golden sparks. The image seemed blurred, patches of it burned as if with a cigarette and its edges frayed seeming like an old time silent movie. Heavy azure colored eyes forced themselves open for less than a split second before shutting themselves when the onslaught of light, brought on by the bright fluorescent lights penetrated her irises.

Blinking rapidly Usagi desperately tried to get used to the light level as she took in her surroundings. 'Eh?' Her azure colored orbs widened significantly upon finding herself lying on a bed. The sheets were brought up to her chin while a curtain that was suspended from the ceiling tiles surrounded the bed obstructing everything else from sight.

'Where am I?' Usagi's inner voice questioned while she sat up on the bed. 'I didn't get abducted, did I?' She questioned running a hand through her shortened hair. 'Well, at least the Luna Pen is still working,' She breathed out a sigh of relief.

Random images that felt as though they were being viewed through a distorted filter flashed through Usagi's mind making absolutely no sense to the young girl. That is, until her mind flashed to a perfect still frame of three uniformed teenage boys. Studying the image Usagi felt a bit perplexed when her body instinctively stiffened, her jaw clenching.

In the still frame the male standing the furthest away had shoulder length hair that seemed to be spun from pure silk with matching pale skin that almost seemed translucent. He was something akin to beautiful but there was something about him as well as the two others that made the hair on the back of Usagi's neck stand on its ends. She thought perhaps it was his violet eyes that radiated his vicious aura or maybe it was the introverted black crescent moon tattoo they all seemed to share.

For whatever the reason Usagi found that she couldn't stare at him for too long, not only because of the previous stated assumptions but because her nails were dangerously close to piercing through the tough skin of her palms. Relaxing her hands Usagi's blue orbs refocused on the boy closest to her in the still frame inwardly cringing when her vision landed on his glowing red eyes. The spiky pieces of his gravity defying hair began a strong pomegranate color while the hairs that framed his bronzed, blunt face were more dark brown than red.

Unlike the previous boy it wasn't fear per say that caused her to look away from the redhead, instead it was a sort of tug on her consciousness, like gravity or a string that drew her towards the boy standing slightly behind the redhead. Once Usagi locked eyes on his image she found that she no longer had the strength to pull away from him.

He, much like the white haired man had a pale complexion while his hair reminded her of the dark waters of the ocean. Usagi couldn't help but feel herself being drawn closer to his eyes, a shiver ran down her spine while a cold sweat began to form at her brow. Gasping the young girl tried to will the image away but found that she couldn't the only thing that she could do was stare into his dead sadistic eyes that were the color the color of sapphire.

'Sapphire,' Usagi's eyes widened drastically and in that moment it was like a veil had been snatched from over the top of her head, the distorted filter removed. Blinking the image shifted and it was as if the three boys now had a clear 'Hello, my name is…' name tag stuck on the breast pocket of their uniform jackets because suddenly Usagi found that she knew exactly who they were.

Demando.

Rubeus.

Saphir.

Without requiring her consent Usagi's body jolted while a string of images, memories rapid replayed themselves in her mind's eye. Usagi gagged when the film of the unyielding steel hammer that descended upon her bone replayed in her head and without warning she found herself jumping off the bed completely and utterly panic stricken. Instinctively her petite hand flew up to cover her mouth when she felt the contents of her stomach beginning to churn, bile already stinging at the back of her throat.

"I said stop," A male's voice commanded sternly causing Usagi's body to jump though her consciousness was only vaguely aware of the sound.

"Stop squirming," A woman replied sharply. "You can't deny," There was a slight pause before a deep moan was heard, "That your body doesn't want me." Even though the words weren't registering in Usagi's mind the distinct sound of a woman's voice were enough to knock her out of her haze. Silently she followed the sounds of voices finding them coming from behind the curtain on the left side of her bed.

"Come on, he's still knocked out and the door is lock-" The female's voice came to an abrupt halt when Usagi suddenly ripped back the curtain. The woman narrowed her eyes on Usagi, "Well, fuck. Blood couldn't you pick a better time to wake up, _huh_ sleeping ugly?" Fisheye bit out the words casting a sneer towards the trembling girl.

Shock which felt to Usagi like jagged pieces of ice pushed its way through her veins instantly sobering the young girl right up. On the bed that was directly next to the one she'd been laying on was Mamoru, with his school jacket removed and his shirt unbuttoned, with Fisheye hovering on top of him.

"Blood, this isn't," Mamoru began but was cut off when Fisheye placed a hand over his mouth while giving him a glare.

"It's exactly what it looks like," Fisheye stated while shinning a bad imitation of a coy smile. "Be a good boy and leave Blood so we can get back to our grown up activities."

Without further prompting Usagi shut the curtain feeling the imminent threat of tears stinging at the back of her eye. Half running towards the curtain at the foot of the bed she threw it back with an excessive amount of force her eyes desperately searching for an exit. And just as she exited the nurse's office Mamoru began to struggle against Fisheye once again. "Get off," He commanded while girlish giggles escaped past her lips.

"I planned on it lover," Fisheye continued to giggle as Mamoru blanched underneath her. "You know," She straddled him, placing her index finger on the corner of her mouth. "Demando did inform me that along with a broken nose Blood should have quote 'irreversible damage' on his kneecap, yet here he is completely healed." She bucked her hips, smirking and running her hand down the side of his face whereas Mamoru turned away from her touch, disgusted.

"Demando lied," Mamoru replied.

"He _never _lies to _me_," Fisheye hissed out the words before composing her features. "It's like I suspected, you used your-"

Before Fisheye could finish her accusation Mamoru rolled her off of himself and onto the bed as he jumped up. "I didn't do anything besides taking my classmate to the nurse's office now if you'll excuse me I have to go catch up with my shadow." Watching Mamoru's retreating back Fisheye bit her lower lip violently in frustration, kicking the iron foot post with the heel of her shoe.

Meanwhile in the hallway Usagi was leaning up against the wall next to the closed door she'd just exited out from for support. Having glanced up at the sign that hung above the door she noted she'd been inside the nurse's office. 'Why am I about to cry,' Her inner voice practically screamed. 'It's not like,' She paused her own thoughts and emotions completely scattered inside the confines of her brain. 'I like that guy, I mean we're just' Once again she paused, realizing that she couldn't even label Mamoru as a friend considering he loathed her.

'I feel so confused, what's wrong with me?' Hopelessly Usagi tried to push away not only her unwanted feelings but tears as well. 'I've got this completely wrong, I feel like crying not because of that idiot but because of what those guys did-' Her thoughts trailed off when the memories resurfaced in her mind.

Usagi gasped when a sudden thought and realization hit her with the velocity of a fright train. 'Why aren't I injured?' Before she could explore this thought further the door next to her flew open causing her to jump slightly. "I'm sorry," She apologized when Mamoru came into view, shutting the door behind himself. "I didn't mean to walk in on-" She cut herself off when Mamoru chucked her bag at her which she caught with ease.

"Shut up," Mamoru sternly ordered reaching down and taking her petite hand in his much larger masculine hand. "Come on," He prompted, pulling her down the hallway before she could even make a sound of protest.

A light stain spread across Usagi's cheekbones when she noticed how warm his hand was and how it was warming up hers as well. 'Wait, what am I thinking about?' She shook her head trying to get rid of her thoughts once again feeling the threat of impending tears pinpricking at the back of her eyelids once again. 'Boys don't cry,' She thought sternly while biting the inside of her cheek.

Without uttering a singly word Mamoru dragged Usagi up three flights of stairs up onto the school's rooftop. It was only after they had reached the platform with the door securely closed after them did Mamoru release her hand. Nervously he ran a hand through his ebony locks, stalking towards the chain link fence that surrounded the roof's edge. Laying his hand flat against the fence he absently stared into the sky, "That wasn't what it looked like."

"It's really none of my-" Usagi began locking her eyes with the ground.

"-what do you remember happening to you?" Mamoru interrupted her changing the subject smoothly.

"I don't," Usagi twirled her index finger around a strand of her hair. "Think I remember," She paused, her brow wrinkling. "Exactly how long was I in there?"

"An hour," Mamoru replied simply. "You really don't remember anything?"

Even though Usagi knew that Mamoru wasn't looking at her she still couldn't help but shake her head in response. "No," She bit her lower lip, "I-I don't."

"Think hard," Mamoru ordered.

A slight laugh escaped past Usagi's lips, "What I remember couldn't have possibly have happened, it was nothing more than a dream."

"Tell me the dream," Mamoru insisted quietly, interlocking his fingers through the chain link fence as he spoke.

Usagi gulped, "There were three boys."

"Demando, Saphir and Rubeus," Filling in the boy's names Mamoru was completely unaware that doing so had caused fear's ghost like fingers to clap down on the back of Usagi's neck. She shivered, peering up at the back of his head, "H-how did you know that?" She questioned gravely but Mamoru didn't verbally respond instead he simply waved his hand signaling for her to continue.

Clearing her throat Usagi tried to stifle her own fright unsuccessfully, "I was in the bathroom," Her voice trembled. "They tripped me before k-kicking down the door and then," She paused when the gruesome images began to flash in her mind once again. "Rubeus and Saphir took turns while Demando watched," Her jaw clenched and she grounded out the phrase through her teeth. "They enjoyed it."

"What else?"

Again despite the fact that Mamoru wasn't looking at her Usagi still shook her head in response, "There isn't anything else, all I remember after that is waking up." The latter statement felt like a lie to the young girl, faintly she could indeed recall a last scene to her dream. But, it seemed unclear to the young girl just like an incomplete jigsaw puzzle with only a few parts of the total image completed.

"There is," His voice was insistent though Mamoru's expression still remained serene, a flawless poker face. "You woke up Blood, you have to remember something."

Cocking her head to the side Usagi stared at his back strangely, "It was only a dream."

"No," Mamoru's voice was stern, "It wasn't a dream." He stated, turning around to lean up against the fence. "The Dark-Moon boys did jump you in the bathroom."

"No, that couldn't have happened. Its impossible," Usagi's voice took on a frantic tone as she unconsciously took a step towards him. "If it wasn't a dream then I would have inju-" No sooner had she begun voicing her argument did the jigsaw puzzle complete itself in her mind.

Mamoru was holding her in his arms and this sort of tranquil, warm power was coursing though her body erasing all of her pain. Despite the fact that she hadn't a clue what was going on she instinctively knew that whatever it was that was flowing through her was emanating from Mamoru. "Golden sparks," She said absently.

Nodding Mamoru shifted his eyes away from her, "It's my fault." He admitted while Usagi felt herself being knocked back into reality. "Why would you say that?" She asked taking another step towards him.

"Because Fisheye wanted me to use my powers," He sighed. "That's the reason she made you my shadow so I would be there after they attacked you."

Gulping Usagi walked over to his line of sight to force him to look her in the eye, "I still don't understand everything," She half laughed. "Still seems a little crazy to me but could you explain it to me so I don't have a nervous breakdown over here. Your powers what exactly are you able to do and tell me why Fisheye is doing all of this."

A tight frown tugged on Mamoru's lips, "It's complicated."

"Dumb it down then," Usagi replied while walking over to stand by his side.

Forcing out a sigh Mamoru watched her out of the corner of his eye, "It's a long story." He slid down the length of the fence to sit on the cold ground with Usagi following suit soon afterwards. "We've got some time on our hands," She stated, smiling at him.

When he didn't respond quickly Usagi clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth in irritation. "Look I'm not stupid, quit stalling and tell me the story or else I'm just going to hound you till you tell me."

"It's hard for me to open up to people," Mamoru's voice was barley above a whisper and Usagi found that she had strain to be able to make out the words that past through his lips. "It's especially difficult for me to do so with a person I've only met a couple of hours ago, Blood." He let out another sigh, "Alright. As far back as I can remember I've always had this strange ability to regenerate my tissues, healing all my injuries almost instantly. When I was younger it was only an unconscious thing, I had no way of knowing how to control it. But, this changed as I got older and now I'm in full control of it. I've always believed that my powers were limited to myself but this too changed in my third year of middle school. There was an accident involving one of my classmates during a club activity. I wasn't particularly close to the kid, I barely knew him but still I wanted to help him. It was like there was an unconscious drive that pushed me towards him and without being aware of how I did it I healed him." He paused, craning his head back to look up at the sky. "Unfortunately, it gave _her _an opening into my life."

"Fisheye?" Usagi asked receiving a single nod in response.

"When I healed him the only people in the room were my two best friends and the club sponsor Fisheye," Mamoru explained. "Even before that incident I could always feel her eyes on me but after that it was like I gave her an excuse for her to chase after me."

"So, she isn't your girlfriend?" The death glare Mamoru shot her in response caused her to shrink back into the fence in fright. Nervously she giggled, "I'm sorry, my mistake." She blinked, recovering quickly. "Wow, so she even followed you to high school that's kind of," She paused searching through her memory banks for the correct label. "Psycho, and a little stalkerish."

Furrowing his brow Mamoru stared at her, "You don't know anything about this school do you?"

Usagi simply shrugged her shoulders, "Not really, it's only my first day."

Mamoru had to resist the urge to roll his eyes, "Azabu has a connective school system housing all grades from elementary to college level in neighboring buildings. You know its strange most students transfer here because of that very reason and you hadn't a clue."

"Well, my parents made the decision for me to transfer here not me," She lied while placing her hand at the back of her head feeling a bit embarrassed. "But, we're getting off the subject, let's continue talking about Fisheye. If she isn't your girlfriend then why was she trying to take off your clothes in the nurse's office?"

"Obviously she's blackmailing me, after the incident she dubbed me her little pet. At first she just made me do all of these embarrassing things for her own amusement but one day it all shifted. She _touched_ me," Mamoru's voice trailed off, his eyes empty while horror spread across Usagi's features. "She might not look like it but she's freakishly strong still I was able to get away from her before she," He coughed, "Achieved her goal. Since I was in another building it was an easy enough matter for me to hide from her from that point onwards but now since I'm not only in her building but in her class its become difficult. That's why she used you today," He explained.

Clenching her fists together Usagi could feel her rage beginning to consume her, "This isn't right, not at all! Not only is she abusing her position as a teacher but as a trusted adult as well!" Her eyes widened, "And you know I don't think you're the only one that she's done this to there was a note on the bathroom wall," She stated matter-of-facty. "Maybe we could-"

"-no, I'm the only one," Mamoru insisted. "Fisheye is the only female teacher in a school of hormonal teenage boys of course there are going to be kids that lie to try and boost their reputations. She actually doesn't want to have sex, she's only interested in," He coughed again, a crimson stain painted along his cheekbones. "Oral," He looked away, "She says it's the only way her husband won't figure out she's cheated."

Usagi's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets, "Husband?!?"

"Yeah," Mamoru nodded, figuring it should have been common knowledge. "Tiger's Eye, he teaches gym."

'What kind of school of horrors have I transferred to?' Usagi silently questioned herself, 'Drama city.' She crossed her arms over her chest, "That's adultery on top of sexual harassment, geez. We should report her to the principal or the cops."

Both of Mamoru's eyebrows shot up towards his hairline in surprise, "That's a first."

"What is?"

"Most people tell me I'm lucky to be in this kind of situation with Fisheye you're the first to be one, disgusted by it and two, willing to help me expose her."

"Of course," Usagi nodded. "People like her should be brought to justice."

Unable to help himself Mamoru laughed, "We can't exactly do that but thanks for the offer."

"Oh! Right because she knows about your ability, you can't exactly tell the world about that, can you." Usagi brought her index finger to her chin as she pondered over the situation. "Ah! I've got it; you know she can't exactly molest you if I'm around can she? We can use this shadow thing against her."

"Are you sure you want to get caught up in-"

"-positive, we're friends right and friends look after one another."

A genuine smile spread across Mamoru's face just as the sound of a bell ringing was heard in the distance, "Why don't you head home for now, I've got to go to class." Usagi tried to protest but Mamoru placed a hand in front of her face to muffle it. "You've had a traumatic first day I think it would be good for your health to rest up and don't worry I'll be fine." She nodded her head weakly in response before picking herself off the ground and heading towards the door.

Placing her hand on the knob Usagi paused, glancing over her shoulder, "Thank you for healing me." She said before twisting the knob and bouncing down the stairs.

Escaping the school grounds has been an easy enough task for the seasoned blonde haired girl and once she was at a safe distance away from the school she deactivated the Luna Pen. Taking into account the time Usagi knew that she couldn't head home or else her mother would have her head on a platter, so instead she headed for Game Center Crown to pass the time. Before entering she made sure to send Ami a text message requesting her presence there as soon as school let out.

"Hey," Motoki, a friend of hers who worked there greeted her as she entered. "You skipping class too?" He asked, mirth dancing in his green eyes.

Usagi nodded happily, practically bouncing up to the counter where he was standing. "You could say that," She tilted her head. "No school for you today either?"

"Nope," He shook his head. "Dad is sick so I'm covering." He flashed her a lopsided smile, "What can I get you?"

"_Motoki, Moktoki_," Usagi was practically singing his name before she uncharacteristically reached over the counter and took a hold of his shirt pulling him towards her. "Look, I've had one hellish day and its not even noon yet, so you're going to give me something _strong _Motoki."

"Strong?" Motoki asked feeling confused. "You mean like a double fudge-"

"-no, I mean your going to give me some of that vodka you hide in the back!"

Motoki blanched, "I don't know what your talking abo-"

"-yes you do," Usagi insisted. "Give. It. To. Me!" She grounded the words out between her clenched teeth before releasing him.

Smoothing out his shirt Motoki tried to ignore the menacing glare Usagi was currently shooting at him. He gulped, "One sparkling water coming right up." He stated going against his better judgment as he headed towards the storage room.

Twelve _sparkling waters _later Ami and Luna finally walked past the automatic doors spotting the odango sporting blonde sitting at the counter while Motoki hovered over her. A look of relief flashed over his features as he spotted the duo, "Usa, look it's your _friends_." Motoki said as he ripped the glass cup from her hand ignoring her slurred protest.

"Hey Usagi," Luna, who was dressed in a purple baby doll style dress greeted her as they approached the counter. "Was your first day all that you'd hope for?"

Suddenly aware of their presence Usagi swiveled around in her stool, glaring at the girl. "Bitch, you have no idea," She responded before she fell to the ground at their feet, passing out.

--

**An: What? As the dubs say, its just sparkling water… no harm.. Anyways, I hope that you've enjoyed the chapter! **

**Loving love (Ah, yea I figured it would be normal for her to forget most of the time since she's not used to it. Mamoru has powers because it fits with the storyline and considering that he's the only one besides Rei to be born with his powers I feel strange taking them away.), Raye85, Isis, Neko (What can I say, I'm sadistic), Henna Ryans (Eh, honestly I've been to worst schools… Your right no man is worth that but Usagi's drive to want to protect her friends is always stronger than her desire for self preservation.) Rocket, CharmedSerenity3 (You'll just have to keep reading to find out lol), Jessicam242, Kar-lol, B-ko, Saiyagurl87 (I didn't want to go too far and scare people so I thought that I should stop the violence), Krys1 (fo real, worst day ever… wonder what the second day is going to be like lol), Usakobunny and SerentiyMoonGodness THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!**

**ills**


	7. Bad Luck

_Disclaimer: An alien came down to visit me last night. He informed me it would be a good idea to state that I don't own Sailor Moon, Codename: Sailor V, Silence of the Lambs or Sayonara Zetsubou-Sensei. _

_Vocabulary Words: _

_Oni: Japanese: Demon _

**Seven**

There was an old saying that stated simply that luck in either of its forms, bad or good, always came in threes. Whether it came about by chance or accident it was always out of a person's control, it was just fate. Written in small brackets underneath that first quotation was a warning that read if a person should happen to have the misfortune of experiencing the worst kind of bad luck that they shouldn't tempt fate because they were still owed two slaps.

Water that cascaded down from heaven itself, or rather a ten inch ceiling mount rainfall showerhead, fell onto her porcelain skin warming her to the core. Gliding her hand up the side of her womanly body she brought it up to her right cheek, wincing upon initial contact. Her cheek usually possessed a pinkish hue but that morning a massive purple bluish bruise now colored it while the surrounding areas were slightly swollen. Poking it once again with her index finger she winched, gritting her teeth. "Damn Ami," Her voice was brimming with malice.

The previous night Usagi had been abruptly and in her mind rudely awoken by the duo of Luna and Ami whilst in the middle of a gorgeous dream none-the-less. After she had pasted out at Game Center Crown Motoki had been kind enough to phone his sister, Unazuki and pleaded with her to come take over his position. Under normal circumstances the trio would have happily carted the girl off to her own abode but taking into account her drunken nature and Kenji's collection of firearms they decided against such a plan.

Saeko Mizuno, Ami's mother, was what some would consider a picture perfect definition of the word _workaholic_. Rarely would she ever make a cameo appearance at her own residence instead choosing to stay at a hotel suite next to her hospital. (Hence why Luna was so conveniently _employed _at the Mizuno residence as the household maid.)

After disposing of Usagi's slumbering body on Ami's bed Motoki had bided the duo as well as sleeping drunkie adieu before presumably heading back to work. Ami having little experience with dealing with the intoxicated had allowed the blonde to slumber while she finished her homework and Luna did the housework.

It was only as the day began to draw to a close that the bluenette began to worry, the only movement she'd witness coming from the blonde was a slight incoherent mention of pound cake two hours prior. Anxious, the duo of Ami and Luna stood hovering slightly over their blonde haired friend. Reaching down to poke Usagi in the cheek Ami smiled, "Usaaaa, time to wake up," The bluenette sang gently, behind her Luna couldn't help but roll her eyes.

Pushing Ami out of the way Luna ripped back the blankets exposing Usagi's skin to the chilly night air before jumping on top of the bed next to the blonde. "WAKE UP!" She screeched into the girl's ear but was met with no response whatsoever.

Luna blinked, placing her hand at the back of her neck. "I thought that would do the trick." She clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth before turning towards Ami, a mischievous glint shinning in her blue eyes while a wicked grin graced her lips. "Maybe we should beat her with a belt," She gasped, tightening her fists into little balls excitedly. "Or, maybe we should take her out back and get her with the hose!"

Expecting anything but the statement that had just filtered out of her girlfriend's mouth Ami eyebrows had shot up in shock. "What?" She questioned, sweat beginning to form on her temples. "We're trying to wake her up not scar her for life. Think more with a friendship mind frame and not one of an irrational serial killer, Luna." The bluenette scolded her counterpart while Luna simply to continue to grin wickedly. "It rubs the lotion on its skin, or else it gets the hose again."

Ami blanched her jaw dropping slightly as Luna was overtaken by her own laughter. "Luna, no more movies for _you_." Despite being scolded Luna continued on with her laughter before her blue eyes suddenly widened, the gears in her head beginning to turn. "_Oh_! Hose," She said cryptically before jumping off the bed and running out the door only to return a few minutes later with a large bowel in her hands. Before Ami could even produce a sound of protest Luna dumped the contents of the bowel, sub temperature water, onto the young girl's face and neck.

Luna's ebony colored ringlets bounced when she hopped backwards away from the bed and the now fully conscious blonde. "What the he-"

"-hello," Ami interrupted her curse, greeting Usagi with a smile whilst Luna cackled in the background. "Finally you've awaken," She stated and before the blonde could reply with a snide remark her head suddenly felt as though it'd been struck with a baseball bat. Clutching at the sides of her head Usagi tentatively peeked up at the duo after she had laid back down, ignoring the wet sheets. "What happened?" She questioned, "How'd I end up here? The last thing I remember is being on the roof with Mamoru." Usagi stated, letting out a juicy burp as the perfect period to her sentence. Feeling nauseous the girl shot up only to regret the sudden motion when the room began to spin.

"We don't know," Ami shrugged. "Motoki said some delinquents gave you some liquor at Crown and he'd tried to talk you out of drinking it but you still drank it despite his warning." She said innocently and as she spoke the pieces of forgotten memories in Usagi's mind slowly began to unravel themselves. 'Damn you Motoki,' Her inner voice yelled while Ami continued speaking. "When we got there you were already so intoxicated you blacked out."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah that's all well and good but what I want to know is who is this Mamoru, what happened to Asanuma?" Luna inquired, scooting closer towards the bed.

"Ah," Usagi whispered before skillfully weaving together the details of her first day of school. "So, that's what happened," She finished meekly trying to ignore Ami's flabbergasted expression.

"Well," Luna set the bowel down on the counter before interlocking her fingers together in front of her. "It's decided, you aren't to go back there tomorrow." At the statement Usagi sharply turned towards the girl. "What do you mean it's decided? Of course I'm returning in the morning didn't you hear a word of what I've said?"

Nodding sharply Luna locked eyes with Usagi, "Yes, I have: school violence, sexual harassing teachers (that now have a personal vendetta against you) and not to mention your class ditching. This environment isn't suitable for you Usagi."

The young blonde growled in response, "But what about Mamoru?" Luna responded with a shrug, "His situation is regrettable but he's a man fully capable of defending himself." Ami couldn't help but nod in agreement, "Yes, I'm too oppose to you returning to that school." The bluenette regarded her best friend with suspicious eyes, "You went in there to retrieve information on Asanuma but managed to have minimal contact with him, and from what I gathered developed another fixation on this Mamoru person."

"Fixation?" Usagi shook her head in denial, "No, I just want to help him, honest. Look on paper today may have seemed like a bad day." Luna snorted, "But it really wasn't-" She paused before throwing her hands in the air. "Ah, who am I kidding? It was horrific but I can't leave him alone." Her eyebrows shot up, "Oh, and, um, can't forget about Asanuma," She giggled slightly feeling her statement was more like an afterthought more than an actual reason. Letting out a sigh Ami was about to throw in her counterstatement but Usagi opened her mouth before she could, "Another thing, besides the bathroom incident, I think a lot of the other stuff happened because I don't know how to act like a boy." As she talked Usagi shifted her eyes onto Ami's, "So, I think I should get lessons."

"That's a good idea, but who could we get that be willing?" Ami inquired already giving up in her futile attempt to get Usagi to change her mind. "I mean neither of us have a lot of guy friends and whoever it is we can't exactly let them know what we're doing this for."

"But," Usagi began, placing her index finger on her chin. "Couldn't you do it Ami? I mean you'd be perfect."

The tight skin underneath Ami's eye began to twitch, "Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb Ami, everyone in this room knows that out of you and Luna your obviously the male. Hey! Don't look at me like that," Usagi shouted while Ami's eyes were desperately searching the ground. "What are you- wow, how do you get your eye to twitch like th-AH!" Her inquiry was cut off when Ami was finally able to locate the object she'd been looking for, her school bag. Taking a hold of it she mechanically raised it up and slapped Usagi across the jaw with it.

Gasping Luna ran over to Ami's side and yanked the bag out of Ami's trembling hand just as Usagi fell back onto the bed. "Ami, you have **three **dictionaries in here, you could have killed her!" Those words were the last thing Usagi's conscious had picked up before the darkness took a hold of her. Upon reopening her eyes the young girl had found herself tucked safely under her own sheets in her bedroom.

Momentarily Usagi had wondered if it had all been a crazy dream but the bruise on her cheek confirmed it wasn't. "Damn Ami," She cursed while throwing the sheets off of herself.

Glancing at her alarm clock she noted that she'd awoken ten minutes before her scheduled time, a rare thing indeed. Begrudgingly she made her way across the room heading for the bathroom, after checking out her swollen face in the mirror she hopped into the shower.

Letting out a raspy breath Usagi bent over and picked up her face wash from off the ground. Removing the cap she squeezed the end but found that only air came out. Feeling a tad bit annoyed she glared down at the bottle shaking it before squeezing it at the end again. "Come on," She pleaded now placing both of her hands on the bottle to give it a good squeeze. Unfortunately it was in this moment that the bottle decided to projectile vomit the last bit of its contents onto Usagi's stomach, only resting there for a split second before plummeting towards the ground instantly dissolving in the stream of water.

**Bad Luck Meter: 1**

"Of all the rotten luck," Usagi grumbled. "Why doesn't anything seem to go right for me anymore?" She questioned absently before turning off the nozzle and exiting the shower. Taking a hold of the towel she began to dry herself while making her way to the counter. She tied the towel's ends around her chest before she began to apply on a light coat of foundation and powder not bothering with anything else considering it was going to be covered in her transformation.

Heading back into her room Usagi for merely appearance sake redressed herself in her typical school uniform, grabbing her bag before heading out the door and down the stairs. Exchanging pleasantries with her parents and brother she ate breakfast rather quickly, bidding them all a farewell and exiting the house. When she was exactly three blocks away from her house Usagi dipped into an empty alleyway and activated her Luna Pen.

Having glanced at herself in a shop's display window she noted happily that her disguise had covered her bruise. 'Good, now I won't have to worry about explaining that.' Her inner voice chirped happily. With that thought she practically skipped to school taking her steps two at a time meanwhile obvious to the strange side glances she was receiving from the patrons she past.

Upon arriving at her new school Usagi didn't even bother pausing to mingle with the throng of students that were gathered in little clusters in the hallways instead she headed directly to her classroom. She was thoroughly surprised though to see that about ninety percent of the class was already in their seats, their eyes glued to the woman that was once again sitting cross-legged on her desk.

"Blood," Fisheye greeted with a snide smirk. No sooner than her name being mention did the Black-Moon boys all shifted in their seats turning their full attention towards her. To their surprise and slight amusement rather then cowering in fear as they expected Usagi returned the greetings with a snake-like hiss. Shooting a glare over her shoulder at the aqua haired woman Usagi made her way to her assigned desk. A chuckle escaped past Fisheye's lips, "My, my, my let the games begin." She declared in a low voice.

Having an assigned seat smack dab in the middle of the classroom did prove to have its disadvantages for the young blonde. In her normal classroom Usagi had always been assigned a seat in the outer rows and whenever she felt dejected or in need of a distraction she would simply stare out the window into the open sky. But, for fear of being accused of gawking at one of her classmates she kept her eyes glued to the desk after she'd gotten out her English textbook.

"Shall we begin," Fisheye quietly spoke receiving a choir of approving sentiments in response. With her mouth slightly open Usagi glanced over at the empty seat at her side but before she could even begin to worry the classroom door slid open. "_Chiba_, _Ittou_, you're late," She said in a sharp voice not bothering to look up from the open book in her hands.

"Sorry," They both replied in perfect unison before they made their way down the aisle towards their respective desks.

"Hmm, Furuhata is absent again," Fisheye mumbled placing an X by his name closing the book soon afterwards. "Ittou, stand and translate the first, sixth and eighth passage on page two hundred and ninety-four."

Asanuma straightened up his seat, absolutely shocked that he was being called upon, "Yes ma'am." He replied with a slight nod of his head, beginning to fidget in his seat while he searched for his textbook in his bag.

Tapping the heel of her shoe against the wood of her desk Fisheye appeared quite annoyed. "We don't have all day," She stated, placing her pen cap in the side of her mouth to help alleviate some of her irritability. "Just a second," Asanuma replied with a crooked smile meanwhile continuing to search through his bag.

Crossing her arms over her chest Fisheye glowered at him, "Don't tell me that you've forgotten your text book."

Unable to help himself Asanuma shrugged his shoulders letting out a nervous chuckled, "Seems-"

"-here take mine," Usagi interrupted, extending her English textbook towards him.

"Thanks," Asanuma replied feeling a bit surprised but grateful none-the-less. Though, when he reached to take a hold of the book Fisheye suddenly slammed her fist on the desk causing the pair to jump slightly.

"Feh, that won't be necessary. Ittou stand in the hallway for the duration of the period maybe during your time outside you'll realize the importance of being prepared for class." Fisheye scolded him pointing to the sliding door with the index finger all the while.

Doing as he was instructed Asanuma made his way out the classroom door but not before shooting Usagi another look of gratitude.

"Blood, be mindful of only yourself," Fisheye commanded meeting Usagi's fierce glare with a blank expression.

"I can't, it in my nature to always help my friends," Usagi shot back.

"Well," Fisheye smirked, "We shall see if we can't break you of that."

"Oni," Without Usagi's consent the word just floated off her tongue and past the girl's lips leaving her stunned. At the front of the classroom a vein in Fisheye's left eye abruptly exploded as she bit down on her pen cap breaking it half. "**What **_was_ **that?!?!**" She screeched jumped off her desk watching as Usagi covered her mouth with her hands.

**Bad Luck Meter: 2**

Outside in the hallway Asanuma heard something akin to a nuclear blast going off in the classroom behind him. Curiously he raised an eyebrow but didn't dare to peek inside for fear of Fisheye's wrath. He straightened up his stance when suddenly the sliding door was slid open and Usagi barreled out of it. "Wha-" He began to question but cut himself off when several textbooks whizzed by him hitting the wall across the hallway.

"Sorry, sorry," Usagi continued to apologize as she dodged the books Fisheye was angrily chucking her direction before shutting the sliding door.

Pushing out a sigh of relief Usagi slump down onto the floor, leaning back against the wall. "I can never do anything right," She mumbled underneath her breath. 'What else do you have me for today?' She thought angrily glancing up at the ceiling tiles.

And it was as if the fates had somehow heard her challenge and began to shift the timeline and the day's events to further compensate for her final slap.

"What was that?" Asanuma inquired, pulling out a small red notebook from his breast pocket as he did so.

"Ah," Now fully aware of his presence next to her Usagi couldn't help but stiffen, a shiver running up her spine. "Nothing," She replied, smiling. 'How lucky,' Her inner voice cried out.

Dismissing her words Asanuma turned his attention towards the pages in his red palm sized notebook rereading the scribbles he'd jotted down on its once pristine pages.

A Cheshire grin began to spread across Usagi's face as the gravity of the situation finally hit her. Since the development of her plan this moment had been her aspiration. A chance to talk to Asanuma completely uninterrupted and alone!

"Um," Usagi began her jaw falling open, body stiffening before completely freezing in place as it dawned on her she had absolutely nothing to say. 'Think, think, crap this would be the perfect time for a brain blast!'

"Yes?" Asanuma prompted, turning towards her as he spoke.

"H-how a-about t-t-that," Usagi stuttered her mind in the middle of some sort of meltdown.

"I'm in despair!" A voice abruptly called out when the classroom door parallel to their own slid open revealing a man dressed in a white kimono with a stripped green hakama. "The class's ever decreasing average has left me in despair!" He stated before turning to run down the hall a long piece of rope in his possession.

"Itoshiki-sensei! Don't!" A boy with a receding hairline called out, chasing after him.

Usagi blinked, "What?"

"Oh! Right, you're new," His voice trailed off for a second before he turned towards her. "That would be Nozomu Itoshiki, one of the homeroom teachers. Don't worry, he gets like that sometimes and does a suicide attempt once every couple of days." He explained rather nonchalant, Usagi blanching at his side. "Can I ask you something?"

"S-shoot," Usagi replied.

Asanuma squinted, "Did you get kicked out because you were trying to help me?"

A pink hue spread across Usagi's cheeks, "Not exactly," She lied.

He smiled, "But, it's what started it, corrected?"

"Don't worry about it," Usagi stated, turning away from him.

"Thank you, that was really nice what you tried to do for me." Asanuma ran a hand through his short blonde locks, "Sorry though that it got you in trouble. Though, Mamoru told me yesterday that you were a bit odd but had a good heart, now I see what he meant."

Usagi's entire face and body turned a shade of crimson, her heart pounding inside her chest. "You're welcome," She replied holding her chest all the while. 'I have to change the subject before my heart explodes!' She glanced over at his notebook, "What are you reading?"

"Oh this its-" Asanuma began but was cut off when the door slid open.

"So, you're both out here chatting it up like a couple of old maids," Fisheye said darkly while the pair instantly stiffened, jumping up to their feet. "Since it looks like you're in need of further punishment I'll happily bestow it upon you." She stated, handing the pair two water buckets that were completely filled. "No more _talking_," She threatened her eyes glowing.

"She's scary," Asanuma mouthed the words towards Usagi after Fisheye had slid the door closed and continued on with her lesson.

Not wanting to provoke Fisheye any further the duo stayed quite each lost in their own thoughts as the minutes ticked by. Upon hearing the bell the duo shared a look of relief while heading back into the classroom though were unprepared for the glare Mamoru shot them when they entered.

Wordlessly Mamoru walked up to Usagi, took the bucket out of her grasp before slapping the back of her head. "Second day in a row," He scolded, taking her by upper arm and proceeding to drag her out of the classroom and down the hallway. "You need to learn a bit of restraint," He continued, guiding her to their next classroom where he sat her down next to his assigned desk.

"I know," Usagi replied surly, her eyes searching the classroom for a certain blonde haired boy. "Where's Asanuma?"

Blinking Mamoru regarded her with suspicious eyes, "Presumably in his classroom." He opened up his textbook, "Asanuma belongs to Class C and we're in Class B, remember?"

Outwardly Usagi's face remained the picture perfect definition of the word calm while internally the young girl was practically in hysterics. 'Damn you Ami,' She cursed her best friend for the third time that day. "But then why does he take English with us?"

"He shouldn't really," Mamoru explained. "But, because of my situation with Fisheye he asked the principal to switch him into our classroom." He paused, lowering his voice when their teacher entered the classroom. "Without explaining the reason of course."

'Arg!' Usagi's inner voice yelled. 'I only have one class with him, damnit how am I ever going to get close to him like this?' She whined. 'Still,' She couldn't help but replay the memory of him thanking her.

Over…

And over…

And over again…

For the next couple of periods Usagi was lost in her own little haze, thankfully no one had taken notice of it and considering the day Class B weren't scheduled to partake in physical education. The day was pretty uneventful except for their last period class where they found a large notice on the door explaining that it had been cancelled. Still, they were required to report to the library for a free study period.

"This is kind of nice," Usagi said, speaking for the first time in four hours as they entered the library. Nodding in response Mamoru led the way towards an empty table setting his bag on the table top. "Do you need any help with any of your subjects?" He asked politely.

"Nope," Usagi lied briskly, taking out her English textbook and pretended to read the chapters Mamoru had informed her they'd gone over that day. It was ten minutes before the bell ran signaling the end of the school day when Usagi was jolted from her day dream by a solitary playing card fell down onto her textbook.

Namely the Ace of Spades.

'Oh _no_,' Usagi grumbled before a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her shoulder. "Have you been taking care of that delicious mouth of yours," A voice that should have been illegalized whispered in her ear while his tongue darted out to flick her earlobe.

"Eek!" Usagi hissed, "Kaitou cut it out!" She hollered, trying to push him away and ignoring the choir of _Shh! _that were sent flying in her direction.

Disregarding her protest and obvious discomfort Kaitou kept his strong, lean arms wrapped around her. "Isn't this great, we don't have to be secret friends anymore since you've made nice with Mamoru."

At the mention of his name Mamoru glanced up from his physics book regarding Kaitou suspiciously.

"Yeah, I did it _all_ for you," Usagi responded in a dry voice while rolling her eyes skywards.

Kaitou gasped, "Really?" He whispered excitedly. "Oh! That's right I have a favor to ask."

Usagi sighed seeing no way out of the matter, "Go ahead."

"I want to do an interview with you for the paper," Kaitou requested stars beginning to form in his eyes.

"I don't know."

"Come on," He begged twirling her around in his arms. "It will be simple I promise. Just stuff like what are your favorite things, places, aspirations, dreams and homoerotic fantasies."

Usagi's eyebrows shot up while Mamoru choked on his own spit at her side. "What," She paused, her throat suddenly feeling coarse. "Was that last part?"

Letting out a sigh Kaitou pushed Usagi down into her seat while he took the one at her free side, "Ok, let me explain." A grin spread across his face, "I want to make you into a princess."

Mamoru coughed choking once again while letting his book drop onto the table.

"A princess?" Usagi questioned. 'That doesn't sound bad, wait.' The realization dawned on her once again that she was currently dressed as a man and the statement should be considered offensive. "Hey! Stop making fun of me!" She grounded out the words through her clenched teeth.

"I'm not," Kaitou insisted. "It's an honor to be the princess of an all boy's school. All you have to do is do an interview, pose for some calendars, photo cards and occasionally wear panties. No big deal."

"Stop harassing my friend," Mamoru said butting into the conversation while Usagi pretended to be horrified. "Just because he's punny-" He began, getting up out of his seat and pulling Kaitou to his feet.

**Stab**.

"-and weak."

**Double stab**.

"-and an easy target doesn't mean that you have any right."

Mamoru had begun his speech on how people shouldn't pick on the little guy but his words had only served to wound Usagi's pride. Gathering her things she got up and exited the library before the duo even had a chance to notice. "Hey, where'd he go?" Mamoru asked while Kaitou sat down and let his face hit the tabletop. "Can't believe you let our future princess escape," He grumbled underneath his breath.

'Stupid men,' Usagi inner voice said with obvious distaste as she reached into her pocket for her handkerchief to whip the sweat off her brow. Taking a hold of it she jerked it out of her pocket failing to notice as she did so her Luna Pen fell out and onto the ground. At the sound of something clattering onto the floor Usagi paused in her step glancing down just as Mamoru rounded the corner behind her.

"Hey!" He yelled causing Usagi to jump, startled. "You aren't allowed to be," He paused as Usagi turned around his heart throbbing almost painfully in his chest when his eyes met hers. "_Here_," He finished, his voice sounding strange to even his own ears.

**Bad Luck Meter: 3**

**This ends the bad luck cycle for the day. **

--

An: Oh my, this chapter took forever to write! So, um, can you say love at first sight? Hm, you'll just have to wait to see what happens to the pair in the next chapter. Oh, and I have some good news! I've actually detailed outlined not just one or two but a whooping six chapters… so, I won't be getting stuck anytime soon! Yah! And, I've planed some sexy smut in there too!

Oh and I added some references in there that some of you might not have gotten so I'll explain. The lotion part was a quote from the movie Silence of the Lambs. Nozomu Itoshiki as well as the balding student chasing after him are from _Sayonara Zetsubou-Sensei_, it's this awesome anime. Itoshiki's thing is he's constantly trying to kill himself, sorry I adore black comedy. And, finally brain blast is from Jimmy Neutron, who I also don't own. (Disclaimer!)

Jessicam242 (Aw, that made my day), CharmedSerenity3 (naw, one, that would kind of predictable and two, it wouldn't be any fun if he stopped talking to her but obviously he will find out eventually that she's not a boy… in the most hilarious/embarrassing way possible), Raye85 (Yes he knows Motoki, he's in their class but has been skipping for the past two days) Sailor Moon Has Balls (Yea, I'm a little sadistic lol… interesting user name btw) SerentiyMoonGodness (thanks), Isis, Starlight child, Krys7 (Yea I've learned my lesson, my hand is still healing though, thanks for the concern) and Saiyagurl87 THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!

See you in space cowboy, or er, in the next chapter.

ills

'


	8. Come out the closet

_Disclaimer: Hey, at least this adds to my word count. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know! I _have_ to say it but it's like, le sigh. I don't own Sailor Moon. There you happy? _

AN: I had to google it, but I think the all girls school that Rei goes to is T*A Private Girls School. If not, please correct me.

Vocabulary words:

Baka: Japanese: Idiot.

**Eight**

… Aphrodite …

… Venus …

… Kypris …

… Cytherea …

_or_

… Hather …

The name one's tongue decided to dub her as didn't dim the personification of love's immortal light in the pantheon. The voluptuous clam ridding blonde had heart shaped irises and sexual desire seeping from her very pores. And, it seemed that while she stood on her lofty cloud she'd personally chosen to enlist Fortuna in her vendetta against Usagi Tsukino. _That_ was the only explanation the young blonde could come up with to explain her current predicament, pressed up against Mamoru Chiba in an enclosed space with his lips mere inches from her own.

Wait!

Rewind; it all began with a simple statement that sent a duo of hearts in a flutter- though; it needs to be noted that it was for two completely different reasons.

"You aren't allowed to be," Turning around Usagi's brow instantly furrowed, perplexity replacing her surprise upon seeing Mamoru's expression shift when he caught sight of her. 'Eh?' She mentally questioned and had to resist the urge to look over her shoulder to see if there was someone standing behind her. "Here," He finished lamely and in that moment it was like a light was shinning from the heavens- or rather a fluorescent bulb- because it was just then that Usagi notice a certain, _important_, item lying casually at her friend's feet: The Luna Pen. Azure colored orbs snapped towards her own chest. 'Boobs.' She thought simply without much enthusiasm meanwhile every muscle in her body stiffened. 'This. Is. So. _Bad!'_

Nervously Usagi placed her hand on the back of her head, simultaneously allowing a small giggle to escape past her lips. "Um, I'm not? Well then-" Her words were interrupted and thoroughly silenced when an ear piercing whistle echoed off the empty school halls.

Alarm flashed across Mamoru's face effectively breaking him out of his own stunned stupor, and before he could even register the movement he had already reached forward, clasping his hand onto Usagi's petite wrist.

"Wha?" Usagi sputtered but was interrupted by the ebony haired boy's menacing growl. "Idiot, do you _want _to be caught?" He pulled on his wrist while his eyes searched desperately for anywhere to hide the blonde. Holy sanctuary came in the form of a janitor's closet on this particular day, a brief flash of a victorious grin spread across his lips. "Come on," He whispered harshly, pulling her towards the god willing unlocked door.

"Wait, my pen," Usagi's befuddled eyes shot over her shoulder to see her pen still lying innocently on the tiled floor. The young girl would have continued to protest if not for the expression on Mamoru's face, which would have made the grim reaper jealous, when he turned back towards the girl.

Helplessly Usagi could only shoot the disguise pen one more pained look before she was pulled into the crowded dark closet. 'Ami is going to rip all my hair out, one strand at a time.' Mentally winching at the painful image her mind had conjured up she was too preoccupied to notice the fact that her friend was pushing her up against a wall. It was only when she felt his warm body press into hers as he slid into the closet, did she get ripped back into reality and panic began to practically seep from her pores.

Wait, simple panic was an understatement indeed.

To truly get the recipe right one would need to take: 3 cups of pure undiluted terror

A pinch of muscle stiffener

3 tsp of sweat

A gallon of frozen frazzled nerves

Mixed all together it would blend perfectly into this young girl's current state.

"What are you?" Gently Mamoru covered her flapping lips with the palm of his hand meanwhile shutting the door with his freehand. A dim wall light, that had already been switched on upon entering the room, and the light seeping in from underneath the door were the duo's only light sources.

On the other side of the closed wooded door Seijuro stalked the empty hallway with his trusty whistle in hand. It wasn't until after Mamoru couldn't hear the uptight hall monitor's footsteps any longer that he turned back towards Usagi and for the first time took in her frightened eyes. Briefly he felt a flash of sympathy for the beautiful girl before all traces of that emotion were washed away by a wave of irritation and anger.

To be honest he'd been more than a little upset with himself for thoughtlessly and not to mention impulsively risking himself by helping this stranger. 'Knight in shinning armor syndrome,' A monotonous voice inside of his mind voiced their opinion. 'These T*A fan club girls are going to be the death of me one day.' Flashes of the group's raven haired leader flashed in his mind causing a shutter to run down his spinal column.

"What were you thinking?" He whispered accusingly in a harsh voice, glaring all the while. "Didn't your little fan club buddies at least tell you the rules before they sent you here to break into our school?"

Once again the artist known simply as: Confusion molded Usagi to its own specification, painting itself visibly onto her facial expression. "Wuutt," Came her muffled response to his inquiry and just remembering their position in that moment Mamoru snatched his hand away from her as if he'd been burned.

"Excuse me," Mamoru managed to appear slightly embarrassed and awkward before he hardened his facial expression once again.

"What nonsense are you going on about? What fan club?" Usagi spat out the questions at him with smidge bit of malice lacing her tongue which served to stun the boy. Slightly taken aback at her tone Mamoru leaned back as far as the narrow space would allow him to before scrutinizing her appearance. "Since when did T*A change their uniforms?" He asked absently.

"Huh? Now I know _you're_ confused. I go to Juuban, you hear _Juu_-**ban**," She whispered harshly putting great emphasis on her words.

Mamoru blinked while titling his head to the side, slightly. "You're not a spy from that idiotic fan club they have at the all girl's school down the street?" Usagi shook her head. "Then what are you doing here?"

"Um," Usagi's body stiffened and she couldn't help but blurt out the first thing that came to mind. "I'm looking for my cousin."

"Really," Mamoru replied in an incredulous tone. "And what's this cousin's name?"

A small spread across her lips causing a strange flutter to make itself known in Mamoru's lower abdomen, instinctively he shifted closer to her. "Blood Dupre, do you know him?"

Blinking, Mamoru could only stare at her, "Dupre?" Usagi nodded, smiling. "Blood is your cousin," Again the blonde nodded in response while Mamoru simply shook his head. "What an idiot," He muttered causing Usagi's eye to twitch in irritation. "Your cousin should have given you a proper warning; I'll have to talk to him in the morning." He muttered the latter part of the statement mostly to himself though taking in her uncomprehending expression he couldn't help but let out a sigh. "This is an all boy's school," He stated matter-of-facty in explanation, thinking that the statement alone was enough to clue her in.

Staring into her deep azure colored eyes Mamoru waited for the confusion to disappear and understand to enlighten her face.

…And he waited.

….And waited.

Finally, with an exacerbated sigh Mamoru elaborated further. "Besides the obvious danger of a girl being alone in an all boys school there are also rules prohibiting it. If you would have been caught by Seijuro or one of the staff then you could have been suspended if not worst from your own school." He rubbed his temples, "Blood should have told you to wait at the front gate for him, it was stupid for him not to."

Call it pride or what you will but Usagi found that she had to bite down on her inner cheek to keep herself from defending her alter ego. Instead she let out a faux giggle, "Yeah, that's my cousin for you always leaving out key details like that." She cleared her throat, "So, that's why you dragged me into a closet, for a moment there-"

"-I would never," Mamoru interjected, practically yelling as he saw where her train of thought was heading. Embarrassed at the unbecoming outburst he absently smoothed out his tie, adverting his eyes towards the ground. "Sorry, it's just that I would never take advantage of a woman in that way."

Usagi nodded, "I believe you. Actually, what I was about to say was that for a moment there I thought you'd lost your mind and were just really paranoid." She laughed, "You know like a, _the sky is falling_ kind of moment."

Mamoru blinked, a ghost of a smile pulling on his lips. "What's your name?"

"Usagi," She paused. "And yours?" Usagi added as more of an afterthought as she already knew it.

"Mamoru," He replied rather offhanded, already feeling distracted by a shadow on her heart-shaped face.

"So," Usagi perked up, lacing her fingers together in the narrow space between them. "If girls aren't allowed on campus then what about this fan club you mentioned earlier?"

"Ah," Mamoru appeared wearily but kept his eyes glued to shadow, desperately trying to make sense of it. "It's a group of desperate girls," He stated simply. "They sneak over to our school and take pictures of our student body then turn around and either Photoshop them into these homoerotic travesties to post them up on their website or sell them." He squinted his eyes, "Is that-" He broke off from his own inquiry when he unthinkingly leaned forward and poked the dark spot with his index finger causing her to flinch.

"Hey," Anger boiled inside a sea of azure, "**ow**, why would-" Usagi's complaint was cut off when Mamoru took a hold of her chin and forcibly angled her face so the light from the wall light would shine onto her cheek.

"Is that a bruise?" Mamoru asked, shock evident in his voice.

"Of course baka," Usagi replied, anger once again lacing her tongue before she jerked her jaw out of his grasp. "_Hmpt_, you act as though this is your first time seeing one." She continued to rant at what she perceived to be his rude behavior but the conversation fell on deaf ears.

Mamoru's fist clenched at his sides, his jaw tightening to the point of pain. 'I'll kill the bastard,' An intense, almost unrecognizable, possessive voice sounded inside of his mind. Already he'd jumped to the conclusion that some bastard Usagi was dating had dared to hurt her. 'That boy- no scratch that- that scoundrel who dared to put his filthy hands on my-'

Mamoru's mind spluttered. 'My?' His eyes widened slightly but he didn't immediately push away the possessive thought, liking how it sounded in regards to the blonde haired girl.

But, the sad reminder of her already belonging to someone else pestered inside of his mind once again. 'I'll steal her away,' Mamoru's inner voice said with confidence. Though, truth be told Mamoru hadn't a clue how to accomplish such a feet. The only contact of a sexual nature he'd ever experienced came at the hands of Fisheye and he knew those techniques weren't something one used on a lady.

First things first.

He'd have to find this boyfriend and teach him a lesson.

"Your boyfriend," Mamoru hissed out. "What's his name and what school does he attend?"

Usagi spluttered, choking on the complaint that she now was made aware of that he hadn't been paying attention to. "Huh?" She asked, titling her head to the side.

"Your boyfriend," Mamoru repeated, raising his eyebrows expectantly. "Just tell me who did this to you."

"Ah this," Usagi shrugged dismissively. "Ami, my best friend did it." She replied simply. "Apparently, I said something to offend _her_, though I don't see how it was offensive since it was the truth. But, she hit me in the face with her school bag." She placed her index finger on her chin, "Still, I guess I got pretty lucky with only getting away with the one bruise. She's the brainatic type, so it's lucky that I didn't get a concision with all her heavy textbooks and all."

Unprepared for the tale that Usagi skillfully weaved together Mamoru could only stare at her dumbly. "No boyfriend," He asked a bit skeptically.

"Nope," Usagi replied truthfully.

"I find that a bit hard to believe," Mamoru spoke leaning in closer to her causing Usagi to have to use all her mental strength to not be memorized by his warm eyes once again. When his lips were only mere inches away from hers, their breath intermingling, one word was enough to draw the young girl out of the temptation: Asanuma.

"Say Mamoru," Usagi asked, her nose bumping into his. "When do you think we can get out of here?"

Her question had been enough to halt the young, hormone driven boy dead in his tracks. Taking in their closeness Mamoru shot back, a blush staining his cheeks. "Um," He coughed, a bit embarrassed before looking down at his watch. "The building should be vacant by now." He said as he reached for the door handle, opening it enough for him to stick his head out. Peering into the empty hallway he took a step outside, waving for her to follow suit. "Come on, I'll taking you out the back."

Once outside Usagi ran past Mamoru swooping down to grab a hold of her pen that was still lying on the tile floor. "Awfully protective of that thing aren't you?" Mamoru comment watching her every movement, he didn't like the idea of her being materialistic but shrugged it away.

Smiling brightly Usagi turned towards him meanwhile placing the pen into her skirt pocket. "A friend gave it to me, so it's important that I take good care of it."

Mamoru mentally crossed off the materialistic accusation off the con list and added thoughtful to the pro list he'd already started calculating in his head.

"Blood has one too," Usagi added quickly, just in case.

"Yeah, he does seem like the type to have one of those," Mamoru said as he thought back to the _pink _pen she'd just tucked into her pocket and not catching on to his innuendo Usagi nodded in agreement. "Come on," He said, leading her through the hallways with his arm hooked into hers until they reached the back exit.

--

Like an evil witch standing upon a high stone tower a blue haired woman stood at the second story window watching the couple exit the building. Her long fingernails scratched against the glass as she watched Mamoru's arm move from her arm to the young blonde's shoulder. "That little bitch," Fisheye said, malice dripping off her every syllable.

---

An: So, it's been a while.

Here's my list of excuses as to why ills hasn't updated in a WHILE.

I was burnt out… couldn't write a thing, so I took a break that lasted a month.

Ills got really sick, and the meds they put me on said no sunlight.. so stuck in bed with no light which means I couldn't write.

My mom ended up in the hospital.

I couldn't come up with a good opener.

I got distracted by a lot of other stories and I ended up cheating a lot of Tokyo Bambi with Tokyo One Night Illusion. But, TB has forgiven me.

I got a new job, which is killing me.

Tech speaking, I didn't even finish this chapter, I had so much other stuff planned but this seemed like a good place to stop so I guess I'm going to have to combine the rest of this chapter with ch 9..

This is still my fav story, so it saddened me that I haven't been working on it.. Le sigh.

Well, I really need to get to bed since I have to wake up at five thirty in the freakin morning for work tomorrow.. So I'm sorry that I can't thank you all individually like I usually do, so again, thank you all for reviewing, keep on doing so and I will answer questions next chapter.

ills


	9. Magnets in Love

Disclaimer: Simply put, I don't own Sailor Moon.

AN: Special thanks to Wikipedia for helping me with the opener. 'Cause you know Usagi and mythology coincide while Mamoru is more scientific.

**Nine**

A vector field.

The magnetic field vector as defined, can, at a given point in space be specified by only two properties: Direction and Magnitude. This phenomenal field is naked to the weakened human eye but the results can be clearly witness and reproduced: a magnet. Its most notable trait is the ability to attract ferromagnetic material. Mamoru mused, determining without doubt that the young blonde at his side had her own, powerful magnetic field. Further proof that he didn't even stand a chance in hell against the girl.

_Closer. _

**Closer. **

The field's honey pot chimed, drawing him further into the gravitational pull. Even with his arm draped around the girl's shoulders- a gesture he'd justified to her as a way to keep her cloaked from prying eyes- hadn't been enough.

Not nearly.

Touching the iron door handle to the back gate Mamoru felt a jolt travel through him from the static. Selfishly, his mind put in, he wanted nothing more than to slam the hook down, locking them both in and keeping her all to himself.

"Thank you," Obvious to any kind of hesitation Usagi pushed the gate open.

"Welcome," Mamoru managed to reply despite his own struggles; already he could feel the absence of her warmth when she shrugged from underneath his arm. "Are you going to call Blood?" He asked, desperately clutching at straws upon watching her slowly beginning to walk away from him.

Already the decision had been made in Mamoru's mind, that is if the need should present itself then he'd stay by her side and wait with her for that dunce she called a cousin. He would do anything that was required to have a few more stolen moments with the blonde beauty at his side.

Usagi on her part stiffened at his inquiry, "No I don't' think that will be necessary," She giggled nervously. "I'll just see him at home."

"Oh," Mamoru's eyebrows rose excitedly at the new piece of information. "Blood lives with you?"

"_No_," The young girl spoke too forcefully causing Mamoru's brow to crease ever so slightly. "Well, that is," She paused, her eyes darting towards the ground unsure of how to answer this particular inquiry. "He does sometimes," She settled on a vague answer, shrugging her shoulders.

Titling his head slightly Mamoru regarded her slightly awkwardly, "What are you going to be doing now?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head while looking away from her.

Typically such clingy behavior from a male would have usually annoyed the young blonde but coming from Mamoru it sort of seemed adorable. To her, he seemed like a stray puppy that was desperately trying to follow the first kind face home; very cute. With this ideal in the forefront of her mind honesty seemed like the best route, "Well." She glanced down at her wrist watch taking note of the hour. "I'm going to head down to Game Center Crown, hopefully I'll be able to meet Ami-"

"-The girl that hit you?" Mamoru interrupted, the brief flash of an emotion Usagi had trouble identifying danced in his irises before he controlled it, locking it away.

"Yes," Usagi replied carefully. "I should really apologize to her."

A rich chuckle rumbled deep within his chest, "That's strange," He rubbed the top of her head playfully. "Your friend hits you and you're the one that's running over to apologize." He couldn't help but pull her closer ignoring the annoyed expression that crossed her face. "It says a lot about your character, its endearing." The compliment served to cause a pink tint to spread across her cheekbones. "If you're heading down to the arcade I might as well go with you." No sooner did Usagi made a move to protest he silenced her by placing his index finger over her plump lips. "Don't get the wrong idea, a friend of mind works there and I've been meaning to pay him a visit." He winked, "Enjoying your company for a little longer is just an extra reward."

Clumsily, yet still appearing quite adorable Usagi gave him a small curtsy, "Then by all means lead the way good sir."

A smile played on Mamoru's lips and as they began walking down the unoccupied sidewalk his hand itched to take her smaller one in his but he kept the impulse at bay. "Strictly from a curiosity standpoint, you said no boyfriend, correct." Usagi nodded, completely unaware of his nervous state, he gulped trying to build up his courage. "What types of qualities do search for in a potential boyfriend?"

"Asa-" Usagi paused in mid-syllable covering her mouth with her hands. 'Idiot, I can't say Asanuma, think, think!' She took note of his perplexed expression before staring once again, "Anyone that looks like Toma Ikuta."

Mamoru couldn't help but blink, "Who's that?"

Unable to help herself Usagi paused in mid-step. "Please, tell me that you didn't just ask me that." He shrugged in response, feeling a bit abashed he pulled her forward, continuing down the street. "He's one of the greatest actors in all Japan; his stage plays are simply a-_maz_-**ing** not to mention his singing ability."

A green tint veiled Mamoru's orbs upon listening to Usagi's fan girl moment but he carefully schooled his features to appear interested. "How about yourself?" Usagi inquired.

"Me?" Mamoru unconsciously pointed to himself with his index finger.

Playfully Usagi shoved him, "Yes, you silly boy. What do you like in girls?"

Mamoru swallowed, "I've never really had much time to think about those things," He admitted. "But, if I had I think that you," He let his voice trail off, his sapphire colored orbs looking into her azure ones meaningful.

Not understand the cue Usagi simply creased her brows, "Why not?" She asked.

A sigh escaped past his lips, "Studying has always been my top priority." Usagi stuck out her tongue in disgust causing the older boy to chuckle. "My dream is to be a doctor, hence the studying. Besides that I've always gone to all-boys schools and never really had much interaction with girls that is if you don't count my teachers."

Nodding in response Usagi took a moment to digest the new information, "I admire you for pursuing your dream Mamoru, your parents must be proud." Keeping her eyes on the sidewalk ahead Usagi missed the dark expression that crossed Mamoru's face. "I know my parents would be ecstatic if my grades improved but studying is defiantly not my thing."

"Ah, I could help you," Mamoru jumped at the opportunity so quickly that it served to stun the young blonde. "We could have study dates," His quick mind was already abuzz at the implications and the mere thought of having her in his apartment, all alone.

"Yuck," Usagi stuck out her tongue, "Ami forces me to have study sessions every other weekend, their so boring." She paused noting his expression at her blatant rejection. "But! I'm sure studying with you-"

"-You don't have to force yourself for my sake," Mamoru replied softly right as they stepped in front of Game Center Crown's glass double doors.

Hugging his arm Usagi forced him to turn back towards her, their closeness not lost on either of them when sapphire clashed with azure.

**Doki**,** doki**, Aphrodite pulled at the young blonde's heartstrings.

"I'm-"

"My, my, my what do we have here?" Luna's expression took on a feline quality when the automatic doors swished open and she spied the young couple.

"Usagi, I wasn't aware that you and Mamoru were acquainted, how." Motoki, who'd heard the automatic door chime walked up behind Luna, appeared quite shocked at seeing the duo together. "Strange, actually."

Feeling more than slightly embarrassed Usagi released her hold on Mamoru's arm, "You know Motoki?" She asked absently.

"See, I wasn't lying," Mamoru winked down at her.

Blushing Usagi turned, her eyes landing on another set of light blue eyes. "Luna!" She screeched, launching herself into the older girl's embrace feeling the need to hide her embarrassment. "I was looking for you," She confessed but no sooner had she confessed this did she feel a powerful yet bizarre chill run up her spine. Unconsciously her eyes searched the room only to find a pair of icy colored eyes staring daggers at her, stiffening Usagi almost felt frozen in place.

"And Ami!" Usagi gulped, "I was searching for _you_ and Ami, but mostly **Ami**." She spoke quite audibly projecting her voice across the full arcade causing a few bystanders to look up at the blonde curiously. Instinctively the young girl jumped away from Luna as if bitten, "Come on," She said waving her hand, trying to head towards the girl's upset lover but was met with resistance.

"U-sa-gi, you're being rude," Luna chastised, suggestively gesturing towards the ebony haired boy and his blonde haired doppelganger.

Usagi's face lit up before she bowed deeply towards Mamoru, "Thank you for taking care of me today and please excuse all the trouble I cause for you today."

Luna for a moment appeared like a cat who'd just corned a mouse, 'How interesting, so this is Mamoru.' She thought when the girl straightened up her spine; absently she patted her on the head. "Good girl."

"No problem," Mamoru replied; regret lacing his tongue upon watching the girl walk away.

A sly smile played on Luna's lips and no sooner had they reached the booth where her bluenette lover awaited did she forcibly lower the blonde's head. "Don't you have something to say Usa?"

"I'm sorry," Usagi replied rather mechanically. "I'm an offensive, troublesome creature."

Sipping on her green tea one of Ami's eyebrows lifted slightly, "Troublesome is correct and speaking honestly rather expected by this point in our friendship, either way your forgiven."

Stars seemed to dance in the girl's irises, "Really?!" Before the bluenette could even move her lips to reply Usagi had already jumped into the booth and started in on the tray of cookies Ami had set aside.

Unsurprised by Usagi's actions, Luna slide in next to her, her feet unconsciously finding those of her lover's underneath the table. "Usa," The older girl crooned softly, though Usagi continued undeterred by the call of her name, too distracted was she by the bountiful sweets.

Light blue eyes morphed into dangerous slits, Luna grabbed the young girl by her school uniform bow, her claw-like fingernails resting against the delicate skin of her neck. "Usa_gi_," She hissed out the girl's name through clenched teeth.

"Yes," Usagi replied, popping a cookie in her mouth, seemly unaffected.

Disappointment shaped Luna's features; shifting her eyes towards the upholstery she pressed her lips together. "Your calm," She spoke mostly to herself. "Wasn't I scary?"

"Not particularly," Usagi replied, still chewing on her delicious treat.

Luna's enraged eyes shot towards Ami's, "You lied!"

A grin spread across Ami's lips, "You tried your best and that's what counts." She said as twin streams of moister streamed down Luna's cheeks.

"Did you need something?" Usagi inquired, trying to shift the direction of the conversation.

"That," Luna discreetly pointed to Mamoru, who was sitting at the counter chatting with his friend. "Is Mamoru."

Usagi nodded, "And this," She pointed towards the bluenette, "Is Ami." She grinned, "Would you like a proper introduction?"

**Wack**, Usagi could only winch when she felt Luna's claw-like fingernails scratch across her cheek, "Smartass." Luna accused, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why in the hell were you with him in _this_ form, did you mess things up today?" She whispered harshly.

"I'm also mildly curious, tell me," Ami's eyes flashed causing Usagi to unconsciously twitch. "Did something- or rather should I ask, did you do something to the pen?"

Eyes wide, Usagi could only shake her head. "It fell out of my pocket and Mamoru saw me like this, but the good news is he thinks that Blood is my cousin."

Taking special note of the way Mamoru periodically continued to look over his shoulder at the young blonde Ami rubbed her chin in thought. "This has all the elements of a very disastrous situation," She declared earning a nod from her lover while Usagi appeared as always, puzzled.

"What does?" Usagi questioned.

Sweat forming at her brows Ami lifted the plate of cookies towards the girl, "Never mind, here have another cookie."

Meanwhile across the room Motoki set a cup of coffee in front of Mamoru, "That's quite a wistful expression you have there friend."

Palming the steaming cup Mamoru unconsciously blew a gust of air, trying to cool it. "That girl, Usagi, how long have you known her?"

"Three years," Motoki answered automatically, smirking. "Does someone have a crush," He laughed when Mamoru shifted away, taking a gulp of his coffee while a blush crept up on his cheeks. "Unfortunately," He placed his hand on Mamoru's shoulder, "I have it on good authority she's head over heels in love with some guy."

A frown twisted Mamoru's lips quite sourly, "It isn't Toma Ikuta, is it?"

"No," Motoki answered immediately, "Actually, I don't really remember the guy's name but I do know from what's Ami said of him, he has no idea of Usagi's existence."

Unable to help himself Mamoru snorted, "I find that hard to believe but that does work in my favor." He smiled, "That's it! I'm going to make that girl mine and you're going to help!" He declared while Motoki's eyes widened. "Say what?"

--

An: I feel now Ami and Motoki should have a sense of kinship towards one another. Next chapter things are going to start to get a little _interesting_ with Fisheye once again.

CharmedSerenity3, Henna Ryans, Blueberry, Jessicam242, Nix and Princess Moonie of the moon thank you so much for your reviews!

ills


End file.
